Hooves Thunder the Heart
by Cloudoholic22
Summary: My two biggest loves Horses and Final Fantasy VII. Tifa a world famous Stunt and event rider Cloud is a stable boy and when a new horse arrives that even Tifa can't tame can Cloud tame the beast and win the heart of the famous rider summary sucks I know
1. Chapter 1 Poison Ivy

Hooves thunder the Heart

Chapter 1 Poison Ivy

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for the brilliant Tifa Lockhart and Indi" the voice boomed from over head as his voice faded out the music blared and Tifa Lockhart entered the arena cantering bareback to the centre of the arena before bringing the beautiful appaloosa to a halt then getting the Indi to rear and the famous Tifa Lockhart began another award winning performance, she was the star of the show, the best all round rider that Gaia had seen in years since the loss of the great Odin knight. The routine began its finale with her signature bow and 'stair' move. As she and Indi moved to the centre of the arena once more several horses had been released into the arena ranging in height and after a tiny gesture all but one, the little Shetland pony known as Lucky lined up. Tifa chased the little pony around a little bit and worked the crowd until she turned her back on the little pony and Lucky stopped dead facing her looking for attention. Little Lucky then made his way to the largest horse known as the Beast where Tifa had already vaulted herself on, she asked him to bow just as Lucky had taken his position as the Beasts legs. Once the horse had bowed Tifa and Lucky raced each other to the end of the line with Lucky just beaten her as she stepped onto his back then after asking him to bow she summer saluted off his back and all the horses in the line up bowed as the audience went wild as the horses finished their part in the routine by lying down and all of them acting like they were asleep. She bowed once in the light from the overhead spotlight as the audience began one last round of applause before the light went out and everyone got the horses out. Tifa Lockhart did have away with horses well until.

The manager of the Show Rufus Shinra was waiting at the arena entrance/exit his hands folded over his chest as Tifa approached with Indi following behind without the use of a head collar. Indi stopped just behind Tifa as she paused by Rufus Side.

"Well done again Tifa you brought the house to their feet once again" Rufus chirped Tifa nodded and tried to sidestep him, he was the only part of this job she hated after all he did nothing but hit on her.

"Tifa we have just had a load of horses arrive tomorrow I would like you to start training them for the show, they are going through the medical checks at the minute but by morning I want tack found and fitted and then they all must exercise I'll issue you with a list in the morning of which ones you will take under your wing" Rufus explained.

"Alright I'll put Indi to bed then is it alright I check on the new arrivals I would like to see what ones will work in my part of the show" Tifa replied

"Fine whatever just don't get in the vets way" Rufus said stepping aside to let Tifa and Indi past.

After putting Indi to bed and making sure he would have enough haylage to last the night Tifa made her way to the tie up where the new arrivals where all lined up as the onsite vets worked on the horses. Immediately Tifa's eyes fell on the on the horse furthest from her, a stunning black mare with a white stocking and two with socks as she got closer she noticed the mare had a white blaze that had was slightly skew whiff and covered her eye which Tifa noticed as she made her way into the stall that the eye the blaze covered was indeed a wall eye. The mare was stunning and with its beauty Tifa was sure she was going to be a fine addition to her team and after a quick check over of the other horses, she left then to make a formal request for the horse.

The following morning she got her wish, a new stable boy she remember seeing the night before briefly was in the large indoor school with the black mare tacked up and by his side. "How was she getting her ready?" Tifa inquired

"Ivy was really good well behaved, picked up her feet when I asked, no fuss when I put her bridle on and adjusted it" The blonde hair man replied

"Good" Tifa muttered then got to work adjusting her stirrups and tighten her girth.

"Ready?" the boy asked

"Yeah can you give me a leg up then will you please just hang about just in case" Tifa replied she turned and got a proper look at the stable boy and recognition flashed in her eyes she was sure she had seen this boy before.

"Um what's your name" Tifa asked as she centred herself in the saddle.

"Cloud Strife, it's nice to finally meet you Tifa Lockhart" Cloud said and again recognition flashed in her eyes. She was sure she had seen him before but she had no time to be thinking of this handsome man right now she had a job to do. Cloud moved back and took a seat at the mounting block.

"Right Ivy time to ride" she whispered as she gave the horse a gentle squeeze with her leg and Ivy bronked and then took off down the school, suddenly Ivy stopped dead in her tracks and reared, Tifa stayed seated and when Ivy's front hooves hit the floor, Tifa kicked the horse on but it just made the horse go backward toward the kickboard, Tifa let out her rein and Cloud had already began to move towards Tifa and the naughty Ivy. With a loose rein Tifa gave Ivy another nudge forward but again she just went backwards, so Tifa had no choice. "Cloud can you bring me a stick please" she asked she never liked to use sticks but this horse had to be corrected that was the only time she would use a stick if they needed to be corrected. Cloud reached her, Ivy clamed and he handed the stick to Tifa and quickly withdrew, Ivy snorted, Tifa tried again with her leg but got the same result, so taking up the rein in one hand she reached round with her inside hand and gave a tap up with the stick, Ivy bucked then and for the first time in a long time Tifa was unseated and as Ivy took off Tifa found herself on the deck. Ivy careered towards Cloud coming to a stop in front of the mountain block snorting and huffing as Ivy stared at Cloud. Cloud took the reins and lead Ivy back over to Tifa, Tifa was still on the ground her hand clutching her ankle.

"You alright?" Cloud asked offering her his hand

"I think I twisted my ankle can you help me get to the block" Tifa replied. Cloud helped her up and slowly they made their way to the block, Ivy was still snorting at Tifa and as they reached the block, Aerith one of Tifa's friends and riding partners waltzed over as she saw the limp Tifa was walking with.

"Hey what happened here?" Aerith cried running over to the school

"Fell off Ivy here she unseated me in a buck" Tifa answered

"Tifa Lockhart being unseated in a buck, I think you're losing your touch" Aerith laughed lightly.

"Maybe" Tifa giggled a little

"Cloud will you take Ivy back to her stable" Tifa said as Aerith helped out and lead her to the closest rider's room.

Cloud stood in the riding school keeping his eyes on the girl that had just hurt her ankle riding the horse that stood by his side, Ivy pushed her nose into his back so Cloud ran his hand along her neck and then he really just wanted to ride her regardless of what he had just witnessed, he used to ride when he was younger when he would visit his aunt and would ride under her instruction and he had become rather good but it had been some time since he had last been on a horse after the lost of his aunt two years ago he hadn't had a chance to ride and with him standing there by a beautiful black mare that reminded him in not so many ways of the pony he was taught on he couldn't pass up the opportunity to ride a horse like this, so without thinking he adjusted the stirrups and boosted himself on board. Ivy stood at a halt as Cloud adjusted the girth and gathered up his reins. Cautiously Cloud gave a gentle squeeze with his leg and Ivy took a step forward towards the track so Cloud squeezed again and Ivy kept moving forward. Cloud worked Ivy just in walk for a little while working on a few basic school movements, circles, serpentines and figures of eight before he attempted moving her up into trot, Ivy 's trot was a little rocky at first but once he got into the rhythm of the trot it didn't think he would be flying out the saddle anytime soon he repeated the same exercises he did in walk with her and by the time he brought Ivy back to walk and let her cool off Ivy was sweating. Cloud had no idea that Rufus and Tifa's trainer had been witness the whole thing from the viewing booth that sat almost above the riding ring and they were impressed they had seen their best rider not able to get the horse to do the most basic of things but a novice that didn't even have a riding hat on had tamed the beast and already the wheels in Rufus mind had began to turn.


	2. Chapter 2 Injury

Chapter 2

Injury

Rufus left the office quickly pausing at the door he turned to Angeal, Tifa trainer

"Angeal go check on Tifa and if she's able to walk tell her I need her in my office in ten minutes" Rufus order and then headed straight down to the riding school the door slamming shut behind him. Angeal just stood there by the window with a glum look across his face, he had no idea what Rufus actually had in store but he was sure he would be pushing the boundaries again just like the last time.

Rufus arrived at the riding school just as Cloud was leading Ivy out and to the isolation stable block.

"I saw you from the viewing booth and I want to know what a stable boy was doing riding a horse that my star performer should be riding" Rufus demanded blocking Cloud's path to the stables.

"I'm sorry sir it's been years since I last rode and I just couldn't resist" Cloud said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Alright then well take poison Ivy back to her stable and then I want you in my office in ten minutes" Rufus order and just as quickly as he arrived he left. Cloud left the school then and took Ivy back to her stable quickly he untacked her and left her in her box and then he deliberately slow he headed to Rufus's office.

Tifa was sitting in the large family type room with a ice pack resting on her ankle. Aerith was sat next to her and they were chatting away about what had just happened.

"So did you get a good look at the new stable boy?" Tifa asked

"Yeah he's alright but he can't compare to my Zack" Aerith sighed clearly thinking of her man again.

"Alright! He is so hot but he seems familiar I just can't place him though" Tifa sighed tapping her finger against her lip. Aerith was about to say something else but the door opened and Angeal walked in clearly not happy about something.

"Hey Tifa Rufus wants you in his office, can you walk though?" Angeal passed on the message, Tifa tired to stand but she must of really done a number on that ankle she tried to hold back the slight scream and with a wince but the slight scream did escape her lips.

"Oh Tifa what are we going to do with you?" Angeal said more to himself shaking his head a little, Aerith let out a small giggle. "Alright Tifa as soon as soon as you've been to see Rufus I'll have someone take you to the hospital now come on I'll give you a piggy back"

Angeal and Tifa arrived at Rufus's office seconds after Cloud had arrived, Cloud stood awkwardly by the door almost debating whether or not he should knock. Angeal shook his head once again and then tapped lightly on the large door.

"Enter" Rufus said. Cloud followed Angeal and Tifa into the room all of them wondering what Rufus had called them for.

"Alright I'm sure you want to know why you've been summoned here well I witnessed what had happened with Poison Ivy earlier today and well first off I'm shocked at what happened when you Tifa were meant to ride her you obviously were doing something wrong so as soon as that ankle of yours has recovered you are getting back on that hor.." Rufus began before Tifa interrupted

"Of course I will I want another shot at riding her I can tame her I'm sure" Tifa deafened

"Well I'm sure you can but after seeing Mr Strife here ride her without a problem he will be schooling her even when you get back in the saddle Ivy is your responsible now Strife so I want you Angeal and Tifa to coach him get him up to speed and see what we can get out of the pair" Rufus concluded, Tifa was clearly unhappy about handing over a magnificent looking animal such as Ivy to a novice but since that novice just happened to be Cloud her anger ebbed slightly.

"So when do we start training then?" Cloud asked eager to get back in the saddle

"Tomorrow I'm set up a schedule today and have it posted for tomorrow alright now you may go" Rufus declared. Angeal got Tifa to her feet and helped carry her out of the office, Cloud was about to head off back into his yard duties but Angeal stopped him.

"Strife I'm going to take over your duties this afternoon I have a much more important job for you I need you to take miss Lockhart here to the hospital and get her ankle checked out" Angeal explained

"But why can't you do it?" Cloud asked

"Because I have a lesson to teach in an hour that's why" Angeal retorted not bothering to turn around he just kept going.

"So are you going to do what he says" Tifa said a small grin forming at the corners of her lips, glad she was going to be spending some 'alone' time with this hot new groom, the blonde suddenly felt very nervous he was going to have to help her and that meant he was going to have to touch her even if it weren't in an intimate way he could still feel the blush starting to colour his cheeks as he took some of weight as she put her arm around him. They rather hobbled to the car park rather than walked and Tifa let out a small gasp as her eyes swept over the large and powerful bike they had paused beside.

"I'm not getting on that" Tifa gasped the bike looked far to intimidating to her and she was sure if she got on it she would be hitting the deck, the wild horse Ivy didn't scare her but this machine did.

"Well how else are you going to get to the emergency room?" Cloud shrugged as he pulled Tifa closer to the monstrous bike.

"Come on the bike is not going to bite anyway if you hold on tight nothing is going happen" Cloud smirked clearly enjoying the distress this was causing Tifa.

They arrived at the hospital after what Tifa would call a hair raising ride and after Cloud had dismounted and offered a hand to Tifa, Tifa was actually shaking when Cloud helped her off the bike she feared. Cloud was struggling to suppress a laugh as a smile played on his lips, how could this girl that rides horses that can easily chuck her off be so scared of a bike Cloud silently thought as he lead her into the emergency room.

The pair sat in awkward silence until Tifa was called through and suddenly she felt scared is never liked hospitals much even though she was in about sore ankle it still didn't mean so wasn't nervous so she turned to Cloud the only person that could help her through the one thing she was scared off well besides a fear of Cloud's bike.

"Can you please come with me?" Tifa asked in a small voice rather embarrassed by it all

"What scared of the doctor are we" Cloud teased not bothering to hide the smirk, Tifa just shoved him playful as she followed the doctor into a private cubical. Once the curtain was pulled closed the doctor began the routine questions and the usual medical stuff they have to know.

"Alright so how did you injury your ankle miss Lockhart?" the doctor began

"I fell off a horse" Tifa replied trying her best to keep her voice calm.

"Rather chucked" Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Okay so how long ago was that then?"

"Almost two hours ago" Tifa shrugged

"Okay now tell me does this hurt?" the doctor said as he placed his fingers onto Tifa's ankle and pressed lightly, Tifa winced in pain and reached out for Cloud's hand. Cloud raised an eyebrow but eventually he took hold of Tifa's hand.

"Okay miss Lockhart I don't think you have broken it but we'll send you up for an x-ray anyway but I do believe it is just a really bad sprain but we'll wait on the results of your x-ray to be sure" the doctor finalized and left the cubical leaving Cloud and Tifa alone again and awkwardness followed especially when Tifa realised she was still grasping Cloud's hand who was still a stranger really but a hot one at that.

After a wait of around ten minutes Tifa was taken via wheelchair to x-ray and she was told to stay very still which for Tifa wasn't an easy thing to achieve even though when riding you could hardly see move her leg but when she was told to stay still she always struggled to stay motionless. The x-ray was over in seconds and then it would be another wait until she would get the results from the x-ray so she sat alone in the same cubicle with an ice pack resting on her ankle as Cloud had gone on a coffee run. When Cloud arrived back with the hot stimulates the doctor had arrived with the x-ray and the placed it onto the on the wall light box. He mumbled on about various medical mumble jumble before Tifa was able to get a straight answer to whether or not her ankle was broken.

"As I previously thought your ankle is just sprained so we'll put a support on it and I'm afraid to say that you won't be back in the saddle for at least a week" the doctor confirmed before he left and within seconds of him leaving a nurse came in with different bits and pieces and began wrapping Tifa's ankle in some kind of support bandage.

When they arrived back at Shinra stables Aerith was their waiting for them, she was dressed in her hot pink zebra rebel rider jodhpurs and a baby pink polo and by her side she carried her riding hat she had probably been exercising Indi since Tifa would be out the saddle for at least the next week.

"So how was my baby today then? And you better not of put that pink saddle cloth on him" Tifa asked sighing she and even Indi hated that pink saddled cloth it looked ridiculous on Indi, it suited Aerith's horse Casper but not Indi. Aerith was chewing on her lip she had been caught pink handed she could never hide the smile that would grace her lips when she had put that cloth on Indi.

"Well you caught me of course I put my pink saddle clothe and even with that he was a star just worked him in walk and trot, and had him going over some trotting poles" Aerith smiled trying to soften Tifa a little she knew Tifa's feelings to well all Aerith's saddle cloths besides one she hated all pink all girly and too in your face all but her show one a white one but it still had pink trim. Tifa just rolled her eyes at her as Aerith came to give Tifa a hand to walk as even though she no longer needed to lean on someone Aerith was always doing what she could to help.

"So what the verdict? When can you get back in the saddle then?" Aerith asked

"Just a really bad sprain and in around a week at the earliest so I'll be on tack cleaning duty and rug repairing all week and well teaching of course" Tifa sighed shaking her head at the thought she loathed tack cleaning but when a rider couldn't ride Rufus always put them on tack cleaning.

"Well your first job is to go to the riding school you have to ride Ivy and you Tifa have to teach him" Aerith said waving her finger at the two of them. Cloud just walked off with Tifa staring after him and a pang of jealously did hit her as well as something she couldn't quite place. They followed after Cloud to the riding school where Angeal and Ivy were already waiting.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

Chapter 3

Training

Ivy was still throwing her head around and pawing the ground when Tifa and Cloud had approached. Cloud didn't need to lengthen his stirrups, all he had to do was tighten the girth and get on board. He hadn't reach the track when Angeal and Tifa had got him to stand.

"Cloud do always ride that short, I mean judging by your height and everything you're not even riding at jumping length so Tifa what do you think we can do the lengthen his leg at the minute?" Angeal declared

"Well I don't think yet that we should do work without stirrups with Ivy we don't know her well enough so I suggest that Cloud does at least half an hour a day without stirrups and he could ride Indi, Aaron and probably Brego but of course we need Zack's permission to use him but I'm sure your son will let us use him after all he hardly rides him" Tifa offered.

"Alright so Cloud after you ride Ivy here we'll get Aaron out and we'll have you ride without stirrups for a little so today we'll just work Ivy in walk and trot anyway it will give us a chance to access your skills" Angeal finished and Cloud got Ivy to walk on with a slight squeeze of his leg, after walking for a little while he asked Ivy up into trot and it only took a slight squeeze again so that was a good thing Ivy was responsive to the leg and wouldn't by the looks of it need a stick and maybe that was why Tifa was chucked off.

"Right bring her back to a walk and give her a long rein for now" Angeal instructed

"Okay right Cloud you do have skill but there are a few things that need to improve on, as you know we need to lengthen your leg but your leg also shoots forward it's most apparent when your trotting" Angeal paused as he made his way over to Cloud and Ivy. Cloud brought Ivy to an instant halt when he saw Angeal approach.

"Alright this is what happening to your leg when you're riding around mostly in trot" Angeal began as he took hold of Cloud's leg and pushed it forward so his lower leg was in front of him. "Okay so what is that doing to your position?"

"I'm leaning forward more which will make any horse go faster" Cloud answered

"Right so Tifa can you tell me what you did when you had a similar problem" Angeal asked turning to face Tifa. Tifa hobbled over to where they were standing before she answered.

"Well I know you said I wasn't sitting deep enough in the saddle and I also was tipping forward so you told me to ride like the queen was watching and you made me ride Pepsi, Magic and Sparky as they make you sit up more" Tifa giggled remembering that time. Angeal stepped back a minute and then whispered to Tifa she turned red but took a few steps forward and began to move Cloud's body into a better riding position he was going to have to try and achieve. She began by taking his foot out his stirrup and moving it back so his lower leg was more underneath him, then after placing a hand on his chest she gently pushed on his chest feeling heat rise in her checks as she made him sit in a more upright position.

Cloud was the same he could also feel a blush and the heat beginning to rise as Tifa had pressed her hand to him and well they would have to pray that it wouldn't show after all they weren't on their own Angeal was there and he was notorious for pointing out even the smallest detail.

"So Cloud as well as working with Ivy your going have two other sessions at least in the saddle a day at the minute, you'll ride Aaron, Indi or Brego without stirrups and also ride Pepsi, Sparky or Magic to help you sit up more now work Ivy round more and see if you can get her to bend more as at the minute she is looking more to the outside" Angeal finished, Tifa and himself stepped back and watched Cloud take Ivy through a series of walk and trot exercises before he brought Ivy back to a walk and gave her a long rein so the mare could cool off as Angeal explained that he would not be instructing when Cloud would ride the other horses he had his orders from Rufus and he was not going to get on the wrong side of him even if he wasn't scared of him or his so called lackeys. Angeal after all did things by the book.

"Tifa I want you to keep an eye on him after all your the star of the show you can teach him a thing or two" Angeal finished then without another left the riding school.

"He always like this?" Cloud asked as he halted Ivy on the centre line.

"Almost constantly" Tifa giggled recalling just how to the book Angeal could be.

Cloud had just dismounted and started loosing of Ivy's girth and running up the stirrups when Zack had come running into the school. He came to a halt by Tifa and draped his arm over her shoulder always just like the flirt he was even if he was with Aerith it didn't mean he wouldn't stop what he called 'harmless flirting' and well Aerith always let him off the hook after he said he it was a mistake that time he was caught. Tifa just shook her head and asked

"What is it Zack?" Tifa asked rolling her eyes.

"Well I was wondering if I could have a go on this beast I want to see if I can ride it" Zack laughed all cocky like

"Fine have a go but don't come crying to us if you fall off" Cloud said handing over the reins to the grinning raven.

Zack quickly adjusted Ivy's girth and lengthened the stirrups and hosted himself on broad almost immediately Ivy started throwing her head about and pawing at the ground. Zack unfazed by this behaviour he gave her a nudge in the side and she rather than gently moving forward more like leaped forward before counting to walk on. Ivy did really try it on with Zack but with Zack owing Brego who at times could be changeling this behaviour really didn't bother him well that was until he asked Ivy into trot her head immediately went down to the ground and Zack knew what was coming and sure enough a second later Ivy bucked. Zack just laughed and kicked on in her side and she moved forward a step and then just stopped and started pawing the ground like she was about to roll, he kicked her on once more and only got a another few steps further forward before he halted her and dismounted rather pissed which really wasn't like him and walked off leaving Ivy standing on the track with the stirrups hanging off the saddle and the girth still tight and she was still shaking her head.

Rolling his eyes at Tifa, Cloud slowly walked up to Ivy and as soon as his hand clasped the reins the mare stopped shaking her head. The mare pressed her head into Cloud as Cloud went around running up the stirrups and loosing the girth. Tifa stood watching blushing slightly this guy was really amazing and she could feel herself falling for him and immediately she had to put a stop to these stirring feels she had. Tifa Lockhart was not going to get her heart trampled on again the only one she let in since that incident was Indi she could confined in him after all a horse wouldn't tell anyone's secrets and break people's hearts. Shaking her head she pushed those feelings back as Cloud approached her.

"Who should I tack up next?" he asked

"Um Aaron but bring in Pepsi give her a brush and then tack her up cos your riding her after lunch" Tifa said still fighting the building blush. Cloud nodded and left the riding school with Ivy calmly walking beside him.

Cloud returned after around 10 minutes with Aaron a beautiful tricoloured cob type and before he was even able to adjust his stirrups Tifa had stepped in and removed the stirrup leathers. Cloud gave her an odd look before the question finally formed on his lips.  
>"Why did you just do that?" he asked<p>

"Because you don't need them after all" Tifa giggled getting carried away all of a sudden

"Oh yeah right" Cloud sighed at his own question. Cloud hosted himself into the saddle almost throwing himself over the other side. A grin graced Tifa's lips seeing this it wasn't an uncommon thing to happen throwing yourself over the other side. Tifa quickly adjust the girth and Cloud squeezed Aaron and he slowly made his way to the track. Tifa noticed straight away he was gripping up with his legs.

"Cloud relax the leg and remember to breathe just relax" Tifa called from the centre of the school. Cloud tried slumping into the saddle more but he still felt tense he obliviously relied far too much on his stirrups for his own good.

"That's better and just feel as if your toes are dragging through the school floor" Tifa said.

Cloud was just starting to feel as comfortable as he could without his stirrups when Tifa had said now prepare for working trot sitting. Cloud almost instantly grabbed at the reins believing that was the only thing that was going to keep him on board as his thighs gripped the saddle as Aaron proceeded to trot.

"Cloud try to go with the movement feel like your bouncing him not him bouncing you and relax your hand and if you can relax your leg" Tifa said

"Easier said than done" Cloud replied

"True but just try after all Aaron is the most sofa like, let your legs just hang" Tifa retorted

By the time Cloud had halted on the centre line he was rather sore even with years of training his body to a physical peek he was rather sore, his legs hurt from gripping too much and his fingers hurt with the hold he had on the reins and he had a rather bad stitch and dreaded the next time he would have to ride without stirrups. Painfully he took Aaron back to the tie up, as Tifa walked quietly on the other side of Aaron. Together they quickly they untacked Aaron and then Cloud felt himself turn red as he turned towards Tifa.

"Um would you like to join me for lunch?" Cloud asked scratching the back of his and keeping his eyes on the floor. Tifa wasn't sure what to say she always kept herself as guarded when it came to relationships nowadays so she wouldn't get her heart broken but this Cloud Strife well he seemed different more genuine and well she was sure she recognised him from somewhere but even after just knowing him for a few days. Weighing up her options she finally answered and hoped she would not regret her decision.

"Yeah sure I'll join you for lunch" Tifa could feel her face turn red when she uttered the words.

Within minutes they found themselves in the little family room, the little TV was on in the background featuring some talk show, the pair paid no attention to the TV as they prepared their lunch, Tifa made them both a chicken and cheese sandwich as Cloud got two sodas from the room's fridge. As they sat down an awkward silence enveloped the room and all that was audible besides the pairs breathing was the low hum of the television. Tifa was the first to break the silence.

"So where did you learn to ride?" she asked as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich

"My aunt taught me the basics when I was growing up when did you first sit in the saddle then?" he replied adding his own question into the mix.

"Well I think my first time in the saddle was when I was probably 18months but my first ridding lesson didn't take place until I was four" Tifa smiled again silence followed and Cloud's eyes had briefly flicked to the TV screen and the guest of the talk show was none other than Rufus Shinra the owner of the stables their boss in other words.

"Um Tifa you might want to see this" Cloud said taking up the remote and rising the volume. They both sat staring at the screen waiting for what Rufus was going to say.

"So Rufus there is a rumour going around that your star is injured is that correct?" The host asked

"Yes sadly she fell off a new horse we had received just the other day and has injured her ankle" Rufus replied shaking his head.

"So how bad is her injury and when will the great Tifa Lockhart be returning to the saddle"

"Well apparently it's just a sprain so it should heal within around a week but before the show returns, I am currently planning an even bigger and better show than before so I would assume that our opening night will be in around two weeks but I will keep fans posted through our website" Rufus explained.

"Well I'm sure your fans are excited to see what you have planned and of course I'm sure they will be sending their thoughts to Miss Lockhart at this time. And we'll be posting a link on our website so you can stay update with Shinra Stables progress including Tifa's ankle" the host smiled and the show cut to a break.

"What an Gaia do you think that was about?" Tifa asked voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Well from what I know about Rufus it's probably another publicity stunt thing" Cloud shrugged not caring what Rufus Shinra did or had to say.

"Could be but it could spell trouble for me he could once again try to get in my pants" Tifa suddenly blurted out. Her face turned bright red after she realised what she had just said or rather spilled out no one but Aerith had known what Rufus had done as he had also tried it on her as well but Tifa had just told Cloud who was essentially still a stranger a dark secret of hers she just thanked her lucky stars she hadn't spilled her full secret.

"What Rufus has um he has tried it on with, with you" Cloud stuttered shock registration on his redden face. Tifa couldn't actually get the words out they clung to the back at her throat and no matter how much she tried to clear her throat the words wouldn't come, she nodded her head in slow motion instead as tears filled her eyes. Tifa mentally kicked herself how could she do what she had just done. Before a tear run down her check however the sound of a chair scarping along the floor filled the silence that had fallen over the room and Cloud made his way over to Tifa and suddenly before he really could process what he was doing wrapped his arms around the tearful star. Then the flood gates opened and Cloud just let Tifa sobbed into his chest.

"Oh sorry. Tifa?" A feminine voice whispered as the women entered the room and spotted the weeping Tifa huddled in Cloud's arms.

"Aer" Tifa mumbled through her tears.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked totally confused by what she saw before her.

"I know about what Rufus did" Cloud said shaking his head

"You know that he, that he well you know?" Aerith sighed.

"Well there is one thing though I'm going to make sure I will protect you Tifa from Rufus as best I can I may not know you too well but it's something that I feel I must do" Cloud stated

"Thanks Cloud" Tifa whispered

"Right I know your upset and everything but you Cloud have stables to skip out and Pepsi to ride and Tifa you have to clean tack and teach Cloud and you also have a private lesson to teach at 4pm" Aerith said remembering why she actually came to the family room in the first place. Cloud nodded and stood as Tifa wiped the stray tears from her face before standing, they all left the family room and Cloud and Tifa headed their separate ways.

Authors note; 1st of this chapter I did find rather difficult to write once I had gotten the riding part done. What Cloud is told during both the times I have written as being in the saddle is things I been told really rather a lot actually as I am a rather at times a tense and nervous rider but I still love it and I using my own experience and knowledge of Horse riding to write this fanfic. All the horses used in the story but Ivy are real and besides Lucky I have ridden them all. How Zack rides in this chapter is how I really want to be able to ride not actually caring what the horse is doing just keeping my leg on and riding them forward. Well thats about it but the Rebel Rider brand do expected to hear quite a bit about that as I love that brand of riding wear I even have the Hot Pink Zebra that Aerith wears and the Blue Tiger Jods too that you probably can expect to see Tifa wearing soon. I leave you now with this What did Rufus actually do to Tifa that was so bad well I'm not telling as I have a few ideas and not sure which I will choose. Pls comment and let me know what you think I know not really great at writing I do have grammar issues a lot.


	4. Chapter 4 History

Chapter 4

History

Tifa was followed closely by Aerith to the tack room so she could begin the most boring horse task ever thankfully the Tack room did have a TV and DVD player and a stereo. Aerith skipped over to the stereo and put turned it on, not happy with the first song that softly played, Aerith messed with the tuner until she found a song she liked. Tifa just shook her head Aerith always was like that when it came to music.

"So Aerith are you actually going to help me clean tack or have you something else to do?" Tifa giggled

"Well actually I do need to clean Casper's tack after all my new brow band I bought will look to clean if I don't clean the other tack" Aerith sighed. The two of the got all the supplies together and Tifa set out the tack as Aerith went to get two buckets of warm water.

"So Cloud knows then?" Aerith asked taking apart the bridle.

"Well he knows that Rufus has tried it on with me but he doesn't know about the attempted" she stopped the words couldn't form on her lips the mental and physical scars still burned to deep for her to speak the words out loud that Rufus had attempted to rape her but had failed, he had abused her that night but after a court hearing he had been cleared and Tifa was stuck working at the stables if it hadn't been for Aerith he could very well of gone through with the abuse. Tears had once again welled in Tifa's eyes and Aerith let into her arms. Aerith was really her guardian angel, since Angeal, Zack and Aerith had arrived at the stables they had been looking out for the star from day one.

_It all happened a few years ago just before Tifa became a star, Angeal was at the stables for a job interview and since they were already planning on moving to the area Zack his son and his girlfriend Aerith had come the stables to well have a look around at their horses potential new home. Angeal and Zack had been looking around the stables facilities as Aerith had sneaked off and after climbing a set of stairs she heard the sound of a young women crying and another sound that she couldn't quite place coming from just behind a large door at the end of the small corridor. She didn't know why Aerith did but she kept moving toward the door and within seconds she had barged in on a pair. The women scrambled behind the newcomer hoping she would be an escape. The women was dressed in a pair of navy jods and a t-shirt that was more like a rag then a shirt anymore, the blonde haired man stood with his arms crossed and just dressed in a shirt with his trousers tossed messily on the floor. Aerith's eyes asked a thousand questions and Rufus turned on the charm. _

"_Wanna join in?" he asked _

"_You're disgusting!" Aerith cried and picked up the closet object to her and throw it at the man _

"_Feisty one you are" the blonde growled rubbing his cheek where the ash tray had hit him. He purposely started walking towards the girls ready to grab them and when he got close enough Aerith kicked him in the nuts. _

"_Come on lets go" Aerith said to the distressed women and they practically ran out the room slamming the door behind them. _

"Hey now Teef it's alright Cloud won't find out I promise I won't say a word it's in the past and we've moved on, I know what he did to you was really unforgiveable but after that court hearing clearing him there is nothing much else we can do but protect you each and every day from that slim ball" Aerith whispered.

"Actually Aer there is something we can do kick Rufus out" Tifa said her voice becoming more forceful

"How?" Aerith asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I'm not sure yet but I will think of something" Tifa sighed shaking her head slightly as she removed the stirrup leathers from the first of a small heap so saddles to get through. They worked in silence cleaning the tack with the radio filling the air. Tacking clean was a task Tifa hated more than mucking out a turned up stable so after an hour they both decided to leave the tack room.

"Actually if you want I'll take that lesson at 4pm so you can get home earlier and rest that ankle" Aerith said as they walked towards the stables that Cloud had to skip out.

"That would be great Aer I mean it's that Priscilla so watch her she likes to do her own thing and she will tell you she can canter but she actually isn't ready" Tifa explained. She often taught Priscilla and she was a girl that liked to think she was better than she actually was.

"How many stables have you got left?" Tifa asked as she approached a tied up Indi outside his box.

"Indi's is the last" Cloud replied throwing soiled bedding into the wheelbarrow

"So I guess Pepsi isn't yet tacked up then" Tifa inquired

"Not yet"

"Well I'll go to tack her up I can at least manage that" Tifa sighed starting to walk away but couldn't resist stopping by Indi and wrapping her arms around him before pulling herself away and heading off to get Pepsi ready.

"It's alright boy she'll be back to see you soon" Cloud said as he lead into back into his now clean stable, Indi nudged him with his head and Cloud reached into his pocket to find a packet of polos, Indi almost snatched the packet out of Cloud's hands before Cloud had even unwrapped on for him. Offering out his hand Indi took the polo as Cloud left.

He found Tifa in the tie up, with Pepsi all tacked up. When she saw Cloud approach she immediately removed her head collar and walked over to great Cloud. They started heading to the outdoor school in silence when suddenly Tifa blurted

"Do you want to come to mine for dinner?" she immediately turned beet red and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Um sure yeah I-I would love to" Cloud blushed keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. Pepsi snorted almost like she was laughing at the pair. Cloud and Tifa couldn't help it they laugh at the pony and then the Pepsi made things worse by stopping and stomping her foot, she wasn't known as the moody bitch of the yard for nothing and the pair laughed harder getting a odd look from some of the liveries as they walked by as they continued to the school.

Cloud quickly sorted out the stirrups and girth and mounted the little black pony.

"Oh my god she has like no neck" Cloud said feeling that the little pony's face was right in front of him. Tifa giggled it was just what she had said the first time she had sat on the pony.

"What's so funny" Cloud asked the girl that was almost in tears with laughing

"It's just I said the same thing when I first rode her" she giggled. Cloud set off and Pepsi was already throwing her head about and Cloud's hands gripped tighter on the reins.

"Relax your hands and just ignore her she does that she will test you a little" Tifa called noticing his hands.

"Okay so leg on relax hands then?" Cloud confirmed, Tifa nodded and Cloud pushed Pepsi on trying his very best to ignore her head shaking behaviour and tired to ride her forward but it was tricky not to concentrate on her head especially when Cloud was struggling to sit up right with Pepsi's head practically right in front of his face.

"Let the rein out more, allow with the hands but better up body position" Tifa stated watching Cloud ride for the third time that day and she felt a pang of jealously she wanted to ride thankfully it wouldn't be long though until she would be back in the saddle.

"Circles! Ride smaller circles! SIT UP!" Tifa called seeing Cloud struggling to get Pepsi back to trot she had took off into canter almost immediately when Cloud had asked Pepsi into trot, he had tipped forward sending Pepsi into canter her believing that he was wanting to go fast, her really testing him to see what he was made of and Cloud really gave it his all he was not going to let the pony take the piss with him and after a small battle with her Cloud successfully won and had her trotting round with not too much head shaking. Pepsi however got wise to this an suddenly came to a halt Cloud looked at her as did Tifa and they both knew it wasn't that the mare needed to pee she was simply taking the piss again. Cloud squeezed her on but she didn't move she just threw her head in the air and pawed the ground so Cloud gave her a rather large kick and she took off into canter carrying her head high as Cloud fought to control her speed.

"Sit up! Lots of half halts!" Tifa called seeing the struggling Cloud fighting for control eventually Pepsi did return to Cloud, she had tested him and he won, Cloud walked Pepsi around on a long rein letting her cool off, her fur was soaked with sweat when Cloud halted and had dismounted he as well as Tifa could see the heat rising off of Pepsi.

Walking back to the tie up Pepsi was nudging her head into Cloud's side making him at times stumble.

"So I'll meet you by Fenrir in what five minutes?" Cloud asked reading himself with taking Pepsi's tack back to the tack room.

"Yeah 5 minutes is fine but.." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Cloud had nodded and left towards the tack room. Tifa shaking her head a little headed to her locker where she kept her stuff during the day and once she had thrown on her jacket and placed her ridding hat on its peg in her locker she locked it and made her way to the entrance of the stables where she would meet Cloud.

Cloud was already outside leaning against Fenrir and had somehow managed to change and was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that showed his off his well developed chest. Tifa was already struggling to fight a blush as she made her way over to him.

"Ready?" Cloud asked, Tifa nodded and Cloud began to mount Fenrir, Tifa let out a nervous giggle as she headed over to Cloud.

"Um we don't really need to take the bike" she blushed realising what it could imply 

"Still scared or you just want me to spend the night" Cloud teased

"Well it's just that I do live in walking distance" Tifa blushed again

"Well it will mean I will have to walk back for my bike so just get on" Cloud said shaking his head while trying to fight a smile. Gingerly Tifa made her way to the bike and mounted and as soon Tifa was on Cloud revved the engine making Tifa grasp Cloud for dear life then they sped away from Shinra Stables leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

**Author's note – I'm first off not sure about the title of this chapter so please review if you have any ideas on a better name. Second I have found my very own Ivy during in my weekly riding lesson, I was riding a horse named Pye and he is very much like I picture Ivy's movements when Cloud is riding her unbalanced and not fully coordinated as I really could feel his back end swing out and his trot at first was always difficult to establish a rhythm to, Pye also spooked during the lesson and that action he did made me think of when Tifa rides Ivy. The only differences really between Ivy and Pye besides the Mare Gelding thing is Pye is a lot calmer and cares for all his rides when Ivy at the minute at least only cares for Cloud and the other difference is Ivy is black and Pye is Bay. **


	5. Chapter 5 Meet the Family

Chapter Five

Meet the Family

"Tifa!" A little girl's voice called as the little girl ran to the door that Tifa and Cloud had just stepped through

"Hi Marlene" Tifa smiled and the little girl suddenly came to a halt her eyes swept over the blonde hair man that had followed in behind Tifa. The little girl went red and ran out the room as fast as she could from the way she came. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the little girl she consider like a daughter to her.

"I'm sorry about Marlene there she isn't usually that shy" Tifa said raising her voice a little so it would reach the no doubt listening in girl.

Cloud nodded and followed Tifa deeper into the house. When they walked into the lounge they found Marlene curled up in a ball on a sofa burying her face into a cushion.

"Just take a seat I'm just going to put away my stuff away and Marlene be nice to Cloud" Tifa said leaving the room. Marlene unburied herself from the pillows and looked at the handsome stranger and then the questions started.

"So do you like Tifa then?" she began it was the same question she had asked Zack about Aerith when she first meet them.

"I would say I like her yes" Cloud answered feeling a little awkward and a blush began to rise.

"So do you like like her then" the little girl giggled, Cloud's face went rather red at that but he tried his best to answer as the girl's eyes burned into his.

"Well kinda" he muttered really hoping Tifa would return soon.

"So does that mean you love her" Marlene was grinning so broadly if she was outside you could probably see it form the moon.

"Well um er um love is such a strong word" Cloud stuttered feeling really uncomfortable with the questions the little girl was intent in asking.

"Aww you do you love her so do don't you, you love Tifa" Marlene stated and if it were possible her grin grow bigger. Cloud was bright red and Marlene was had started dancing around singing that Cloud loved Tifa when Tifa walked back in the room.

"MARLENE!" Tifa cried as the little girl went spinning into the chair and fell on the floor with a large thud as her head made impacted with the floor resulting in a crying girl.  
>"Well Marlene that is what you get when you don't look where you're going" Tifa scolded the crying girl as she rubbed her head where she hit it as tears ran down her face. Cloud couldn't help but smirk no matter how much he wanted to hide it he couldn't.<p>

"Haven't you got homework to do?" Tifa asked wiping away the stray tear off Marlene's face, Marlene sniffled and feebly nodded.

"Well I suggest you go and do it and maybe if you behave tonight I'll take you to the stables and you can ride Harry how does that sound" Tifa declared hoping to get the little girl to give her some time alone with Cloud even though it could be a little awkward.

"Yeah!" Marlene cried getting up and running out the room, Tifa shaking her head got up from her kneeling position from the floor.

"Marlene is um very nice she your sister?" Cloud asked still feeling a little awkward

"Um she is more like a daughter, adoptive, Me and Barret whose is like a father to me look after her she was one of Barret's friend's daughter but her parents were killed so we look after her" Tifa explained to much she felt really flustered around Cloud and she could pinpoint why.

"I get it" Cloud said hoping that his half lie wasn't transparent he didn't get it really who was Barret anyway.

"So what would you like for dinner I've been told I'm a great cook" Tifa asked trying her best to change the subject.

"LASAGNA!" Marlene called from the other room, she was still listening in.

"Lasagna sounds good" Cloud shrugged he wasn't one for being fussy.

"Okay well I'll go start on that you can just wait here if you want or something it's up to you, you can watch a movie or whatever just help yourself my home is your home" Tifa said and turned red realising again the implications of what she had just said.

Tifa started preparing dinner and like always when cooking she couldn't help singing and since the kitchen and lounge being so close Cloud could easily hear her and couldn't help but laugh and he couldn't sit still he need to be around her suddenly it was like her voice was calling to him. Almost trance like he made his way into the kitchen and found Tifa dancing and singing well dancing badly with her sore ankle and Cloud stuck in a trance he had no control over what he did next. Tifa still unaware of Cloud being in the kitchen, Cloud moved forward his eyes glowing blue as his arms reached out and wrapped round Tifa's waist pulling her close to him and when she was close enough Cloud's lips brushed against her neck and in one quick movement had turned Tifa around and they were properly kissing, Tifa ran her hands into Cloud's spiky hair and Cloud wrapped his arms tighter around her slender waist. The two of them were lost in their kiss and eventually as the need for air became too much they broke away, Tifa's burgundy eyes gazed into Cloud's cerulean ones neither of them could speak, neither could take their eyes away from the gaze of the other, both lost in all senses of the word and would be for quite some time if it weren't for Marlene then they would of stayed in their trance until the dinner had started burning probably.

"I knew it, I knew it you love her" Marlene shouted breaking the pair from their trance.

"No um it um you've got it wrong Marlene" Tifa blushed struggling to form words.

"Nuh uh you love each you do you do love each other" Marlene sang.

"Who loves who now?" a gruff a voice boomed at the kitchen door

"Daddy! Tifa loves Cloud" Marlene stated smiling brightly

"Who the hell is Cloud" Barret demanded as his eyes darted between Marlene and Tifa.

"This is Cloud" Marlene declared grabbing Cloud's hand and dragging him the few feet toward Barret. Awkwardness hung in the air and it was more than just silence the tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Barret and Cloud sized each other up, Cloud broke the tension first or at least tired to, he extended his hand and it just hung there in the air, Barret didn't even acknowledge it.

"You better not hurt her, I will hurt you if you dare hurt her I've seen it before and I will do what I can to protect her" Barret declared and with that he shoved past Cloud and left the room and Marlene followed behind the door slamming behind them.

The room once again was filled with silence and if it were possible it was more awkward then the previous silence. Cloud turned back to face her and found Tifa looking downcast and her gaze fixed on the floor.

"I can't do this" Tifa cried and ran out the room. Cloud found himself standing in the kitchen with a boiling pot of water on the stove. Cloud wanted to go to Tifa but he couldn't leave the kitchen with a potential hazard like that fortunately it was Marlene to the rescue in every sense.

"Go to Tifa she's in her room, up the stairs third on the left, I'll take care of this" Marlene said, Cloud gave her a look almost asking was the girl capable of dealing with the dinner but as he watched her he knew she could so he did what Marlene suggested and headed to Tifa's room.

Tifa could hear the sound of footsteps approaching but she was powerless to do anything about it, she hadn't locked her door she had simply just crashed on her bed burying her face deep into the pillows as tears ran freely down her cheeks, she had been hurt badly before and since then she hadn't let anyone but a few in. The door clicked shut and footfalls were heard making their way to her bed.

"Tifa?" the voice whispered just barely.

"Cloud?" Tifa sniffled she didn't want to face him but she kinda felt she had to now that he was in her room.

"I won't hurt you" Cloud said keeping his voice low

"How can I know that?"

"Because I truly love you" Cloud admitted

"Love? How can you say you love me when we hardly know each other?" Tifa asked anger mixing with her tears

"Do you not believe in love at first sight?" he asked

"Never consider it" Tifa admitted

"Well I do I remember when I was little I was always alone really and then I always used to pick fights with other children, then one day I saw the most beautiful girl crying she had just lost her mother and I had told her..." he didn't get to finish as Tifa interrupted

"That everything will be okay I could see her again in the mountain" tears flowed down her checks still but that memory flooded her mind and she now knew where she had seen him before, he was the little boy that had brought her out of her slump after her mother died but it wasn't long after that though when Tifa had suffered an accident her father moved them away to first off get the best medical help. Tifa's fingers feebly reached out and touched Cloud's face he had made things right in the past and now he had found his way back to him.

"I've loved you since that day" Cloud whispered brushing a runaway tear from her cheek, a mixture of emotions raged through Tifa she was so scared about her past casing problems before she could let herself love him she had to tell her darkest secret. Cloud also had to spill his darkest secret if he was going to make her trust him.

**Authors note; Yay so happy that I finally wrote in their first kiss been wanting to do that for so long and I love Marlene in this chapter so much her role was inspired by a cusion of mine when one of my aunts had began a new relationship she had walked right up to her new partner and just right out asked if they had had sex it was so funny at the time she was only around 8 so thats where that idea came from and Marlene should have more of a part to play now that the stroy is coming togther. **


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Secrets

Chapter 6

Dark secrets

Nothing but the sound of breathing filled the air for several minutes, Tifa suddenly moved from her bed and locked the door if she was going to tell she couldn't have Marlene walking in and finding out what had happened. Once back on the bed she had to just say it.

"Cloud if you want to be with me there is something you need to know first" Tifa began as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"Teef just tell me okay" Cloud sighed he had no idea what was coming but he was intent of listening he wanted to be with her.

"It all happened a few years ago after my father died"

_Tifa's father had just passed away he had been killed on one of his jobs he was a police officer and had been on a particular bad case when he had been killed by a well until then he was regarded as a hero but after some facts came to light he went mad and killed a bunch of people, he had been cornered that night the mad man that everyone had come to know as Sephiroth and Tifa's father was the one that had been chosen that night to try and negotiate with the mad man when he had taken only a step forward towards Sephiroth, he shot him killing him almost instantly leaving Tifa alone in the world with only her part time job at the time at the stables to live on and if anyone had found out that a sixteen year old was living on their own they would be shipped into care before they could blink, thank god for Barret he was there that night when her father died so he took her in but she felt like a burden to the man that was already looking after another child after her parents had died so she was going to get Rufus to help her and that was when things went from bad to worse. _

_"Come in" Rufus's voice called from the other side of the door, Tifa took a deep breath in and pushed the handle down allowing her to enter the room. _

"_Ah my dear Tifa what brings you here on this fine day" he asked _

"_Well you know what happened about my father and I was wondering if I could work full time and be part of that show you have got going" Tifa asked a voice barely at a whisper _

"_Well my dear you do have the talent to be in the show and well you can certainly work hear but I want you to be my girlfriend" Rufus declared he had always had always had a crush on the young girl since she began working at the stables but due to her being under 16 for so long he couldn't do anything about it. _

"_But I can't Barret won't allow it I'm still only 16" Tifa tried to explain feeling her cheeks turn red and tears swell in her eyes she did hate this man even though he had given her a job the man had a personality of a snake even his eyes were snake like with the way he watched her it was disgusting and she had hated it but with her new situation she couldn't walk out on thing she prided herself on was being able to stand on her own two feet. So she had no choice but to agree to Rufus' offer and once she had said yes she couldn't take it back. _

"_Don't worry sweetheart we'll take it slow for now" Rufus grinned but the grin had a fake quality to it that screamed don't trust me Tifa. Rufus got up and had made his way to Tifa, she could feel herself backing up towards the door as Rufus got closer. Thankfully Rufus didn't did too much he gave Tifa a squeeze and kissed her forehead and as soon as she was free of his hold she had dashed from the room wishing she could rewind time back to before her father was killed. Tears were now running down her cheeks and if only she knew what was to come maybe she wouldn't of agreed to it. _

_Since Tifa had become a part in the show she needed a trainer that would get the best out of her during a performance. Interviews were held on and off for Tifa well the weeks that followed were hell. She had to have her own horse for this so that meant she had to let Rufus take her out on a date at a fancy restaurant and show her off as arm candy, she had to let him kiss her which made her cringe and gag each time but she had to do it she had do what he wanted if she was going to stand on her own feet eventually. Then suddenly things got worse they were still struggling to find a trainer Rufus had turned down very one he had seen. Another interview was going to be taking place and this time Tifa had managed to get to sit in after all it was for her trainer so she had a right. _

_Rufus had left his office unlocked and ungraded which was unusual for him but she knew he had wanted to see her, she made her way rather purposely into his office and waited after 5 minutes she got board and started having a look through the draws to see if she could find some paper so she could at least pass the time with drawing or something to at least pass the time that was when she came across a file that had written across the front in big black letters was CONFIDENTIAL and Tifa well couldn't help but have a peak and what she found was rather disturbing, Rufus was dabbling in the horse black market dealing in illegal horses that have been enhanced with Mako energy to perform better this was bad but not as bad as who was supplying them Hojo, he was the father of Sephiroth and with the history of what Sephiroth had done these revelations she had come across boiled her blood and she was going to try and put a stop to him the sooner the better ._

By this point Tifa was in tears and couldn't look Cloud in the eye, he meanwhile although a little shocked didn't care that it had happened he had found her and he couldn't help it when he saw those tears he just had to hold her. Sniffling a few more times she continued on with her story.

_When Tifa had found these documents even if she hated what Rufus did she was determined to stay at the stables so that one day she could save the horses from Rufus, so that one day Rufus would get what he deserved. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching so she quickly shoved the papers back in the draw where she had found them and rushed to sit down on the sofa. Rufus had just entered his office when Tifa sat on the sofa, letting out a sigh she hadn't been caught. _

"_So Tifa you made then" Rufus purred he had told Tifa to arrived at the office early so they could discuss the interview process well so was told. _

_Within seconds Rufus had pounced on Tifa pinning her to the sofa, she fought him off and she tried to run to the door but Rufus had grabbed her ankle and pinned her to the floor. The next thing she knew he had straddled her, tears began to spill down Tifa's cheeks as Rufus held her to the floor, as his lips pressed to hers she could taste a hint of alcohol on his breathe and she felt utterly powerless. Rufus still pinning Tifa down began to remove his pants and then he began to remove Tifa's shirt. She was granted slight freedom at this and used it to slap him hard across the face, Rufus recoiled and back up a little, Tifa tired to move then but Rufus had caught her and ripped her shirt to mere shreds. Rufus had caught her again and this time held her upright, she struggled against his hold and she could feel him pressing into his back. _

"_GET OFF!" she cried still trying to free herself from his hold, tears still following she was fighting now as he began to undo her jodhpurs and it was at the point her saviour had walked in. Aerith had just walked in hearing the cries of Tifa and Aerith's eyes asked a thousand questions and Rufus turned on the charm releasing his hold on Tifa, Tifa made her move and shot behind Aerith, crossing his arms in a smug voice he asked. _

"_Wanna join in?" _

"_You're disgusting!" Aerith cried and picked up the closet object to her and throw it at the man, Tifa was still in tears but that remark did make her smile. _

"_Feisty one you are" the blonde growled rubbing his cheek where the ash tray had hit him. He purposely started walking towards the girls ready to grab them and when he got close enough Aerith kicked him in the nuts. _

"_Come on lets go" Aerith said to the distressed women and they practically ran out the room slamming the door behind them. Aerith to practically drag Tifa down the corridor, they crashed into the closet family room and Aerith bolted the door to protect Tifa as best she could. _

"_Hey now it's alright I'm look after you. I'm Aerith" Aerith smiled sweetly _

"_Tifa" Tifa replied through her sobs. Aerith quickly found the first aid kit and sat down next to Tifa. Carefully she managed to remove the reminder of the rag Tifa was wearing revealing a surprising number of scares and starches. Each time Aerith began cleaning each of the cuts, scrapes and starches Tifa winced. _

"_So what happened back there?" Aerith asked _

"_Um I'm not too sure really, I had agreed to be his girlfriend only because of the times long story short my father died and I needed a job and he would only give me one if I agreed anyway I was already in his office when he arrived and he just um pounced on me" Tifa explained best she could _

"_Oh so are you going to leave" Aerith asked she didn't want any more bad things to happen to this girl now that she had heard that. _

"_NO!" Tifa suddenly said her voice confident and assertive as the tears stopped flowing. _

"_Why?" Aerith inquired _

"_Because he would of won and I must stopped his dealings in the black market" Tifa said, Aerith nodded and she continued to sort out her wounds. _

"So after that Angeal had got the job as my trainer and the three of them have been looking out for me since" Tifa finished as a few stray tears ran down her face, she still after all this time had no idea why Rufus had tried to rape her but it was something she didn't want to know.

"Oh Tifa that's awful but I'm here now I will protect you from him too" Cloud whispered

"How do I know that?" Tifa mumbled

"Because I also have a reason to hate Rufus and Hojo" Cloud whispered

"What?" Tifa questioned not sure if she had heard right.

"I also have a history with those people well not so much Rufus directly but he does play a part in the story" Cloud said and then when right into his story.

_Around the same time Tifa's father had been killed Cloud was still living at home with his mum, it had been a fairly ordinary day for Cloud, working at one of the local shops, he had just finished his shift when it happened, he heard the cry of a young boy by the sounds of it. Cloud ran out the store not caring about his uniform not that it was going to matter and found the village ablaze everything thing was on fire, houses and houses everything, Cloud although dislike the town he couldn't stand to see his home burn down his survival and hero side took over. That day he had tried to save as many of people as possible but that was only a hand full after the smoke had become too much and well he had moved everyone he could into the surrounding woods and on his journey he had collapsed and had become badly injured and passed out. _

_The next time he woke up he found himself in what he believed at first to be a hospital but after looking around he believed it was some kind of lab, he could see people walking around in white lab coats, bright lighting and plenty of bookcases. _

"_Ah your finally awake are you?" a creepy voice said, the voice had a rather chilling aspect _

"_Where am I?" Cloud asked still looking around the room. _

"_You are in my lab son, I'm Hojo" the creepy voice explained. Cloud knew this wasn't good he had heard of Hojo and the experiments he had done that involved mutation of cells, Hojo was known for mostly experimenting on animals but it had been known he had done one experiment on a human on his own son and the world knew after he went crazy and had killed Tifa's father. Cloud began to back away from Hojo as he came closer holding a syringe full of a glowing blue liquid, sadly for Cloud he had backed up against the wall and Hojo took his arm and shoved he needle into his arm and as the liquid mixed with his bloodstream he was pulled in unconsciousness, this went one for a few days, waking up being injected and falling into sleep that was filled with nightmares and after about a week he had enough he had to escape this place he was trapped in. Eventually that day came, people's relatives from all over had come to his hometown in search of their loved ones and to help clean up the town. Cloud had only a uncle and a cousin left , his uncle couldn't make to trip but his cousin did and after around a week he had heard from a child he Cloud had saved the Hojo had taken him to his lab so Zack had no choice but to break into the lab and that night he did just that and had managed to get his cousin out. _

"Oh Cloud that's dreadful" Tifa said, Cloud still had his arms wrapped around Tifa and Tifa looked into Cloud's rather sad eyes and she was swept away, she closed the slight distance between her and Cloud and brushed her lips against his. Cloud didn't responded right away shocked that she had even kissed him but as soon as he had snapped out of it and was kissing her back, gently he pushed her down towards the bed deepen the kiss.

"Cloud?" Tifa muttered breaking the kiss.

"What?" Cloud asked his eyes glowing again with blue.

"I'm not ready for this" Tifa said keeping her voice low

"Hey I'm not going to push you into anything I'm sorry now shouldn't we go downstairs Marlene is working on the dinner"

"Oh god the lasagne" and with that they both left the bedroom, Cloud had taken hold of Tifa's hand and she welcomed the contact.

Downstairs Marlene was still in the kitchen and it was rather clear that she was rather struggling with the dinner she turned when she heard the door open and saw Cloud and Tifa walk in hand in hand. She smiled and started singing "I knew it you love each you do, you really do" Tifa gave her a look and the little girl ran out the room.

It didn't take long for the dinner to be ready and once it was Tifa had to call on Marlene to tell Barret that dinner was ready. Cloud had help Tifa set the table and get drinks ready. Marlene dived into her meal like her manners didn't exist.

"Marlene" Tifa cried

"Oh sorry" Marlene giggled and tired her best to slow down and behave herself while she ate

"So Cloud what do you do?" Barret asked he had to get to know him if Tifa was going to be seeing a lot more of him.

"I'm a groom up at the stables" Cloud replied

"A groom seriously why would a guy like you want to be a groom?" Barret said having to pause to watch his langue around Marlene.

"Well there is a few reasons but really it's because I needed a job and Zack Fair my cousin set me up with the job" Cloud explained

"Aww so your Zack's cousin then?" Marlene asked with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah" Cloud shrugged

"So do you know Aerith?" Marlene questioned and Cloud couldn't help but think was this girl all about the questions.

"Of course I do?" Cloud answered

"So did you ever like her?" Marlene giggled, Tifa gave her an odd look but Cloud did answer

"No I only ever had eyes for one person" Cloud replied his eyes darting quickly to Tifa

"Oh so does that mean Tifa?"

"Um Marlene I don't think so" Tifa said

"Well actually it does" Cloud blushed

"Aww that's so sweet" Marlene declared satisfied with the answers she had gotten, Cloud did not want to admit to all of it but there was something about the little girl that made have to spill.

"Can I ride Harry tomorrow?" Marlene asked as they finished their meal

"Okay but you must behave while you're up at the stables and remember I can't take you out on a hack until my ankle is better" Tifa explained

"Tifa how did you hurt the ankle anyway?" Barret asked shaking his head a little

"Well I did tell you about the new horses that had come in well I had to ride well it was meant to be several but the first one I rode unseated me in a buck and I fell off" Tifa explained

"Ha it was more like Ivy chucked you off" Cloud laughed a little

"Since when did you let horses take the piss out ya" Barret laughed

"I I mean she did try it on with me but I rode her forward and she got the better of me and I ended up on the deck" Tifa sighed, Marlene laughed at her and Tifa gave her yet another dirty look. "but him here can ride with no bother so far he's the only one that can" Tifa added a pointed her thumb towards Cloud. Cloud's smile suddenly dropped when he once again had all eyes on him.

"Yeah it's true for some reason I'm the only that has managed to ride Ivy" Cloud shrugged not bothered by the whole thing.

It was then Marlene declared Cloud could not leave yet he should stay and watch a movie with them, Barret shook his head at the little girl he called his daughter, she was always a little too friendly but with it being Marlene who asked well he couldn't say no so they all settled in the lounge and began to watch a movie and before long all but Marlene was asleep. She woke Barret but left Cloud and Tifa sleeping. When Barret woke he almost screamed but Marlene put a finger to his lips and she made Barret follow her gaze and Barret had to suppress a laugh at the pair. Cloud had completely passed out and Tifa had snuggled right in close to him and from the angle they saw could see her it looked like she was sucking her thumb. Barret took Marlene to bed but she protested that she had to 'tuck' in Cloud and Tifa, eventually Marlene was satisfied and Barret took her up to bed as the couple slept like babies on the couch.

* * *

><p>Authors note; I hope this is easy enough to understand the flashback story telling part was really diffcult to write I wasn't sure if I should of changed the POV but did decide against it and I really wanted to stick as close to the origainal FF7 story line as possiable with a spin on it if that makes sense. I hope the secrets where dark enough and I will be using them as part of the main story line eventually but I'm not too sure if Tifa's secret is dark enough anyway I do hope that it is clear enough to see that Rufus is funding Hojo's experiments and by buying horses off of Hojo hope that is clear enough and Hopefully also Marlene kept up her cuteness during her part and she will be riding Harry I can promise that much but that is all your getting.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Teaching

Chapter 7

Teaching

The next morning the house was woken to the sound of a scream. Marlene when she was woken up by it had another bright smile on her face hearing Tifa's scream.

Tifa had woken up to only find herself not sleeping on what she believed to be a pillow was actually Cloud Strife and he was already awake staring down at her with a smile on his face.

"Well good morning to you to" Cloud laughed a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth

"Oh Cloud um what happened last night" Tifa asked still sleep dazed even with screaming down the house.

"Not what you're implying we both fell asleep during that movie" Cloud answered holding back a laugh.

"Oh okay good" Tifa blushed.

"How's the ankle?"

"A little better I think but I haven't tested it yet now have I" Tifa smirked, slowly she sat up leaving the warmth of Cloud's chest she felt a little cold but what had surprised her was the that Cloud was actually shirtless and made Tifa go redder than a tomato.

"H-h-h have you always been shirtless?" she stuttered

"Um I must of taken it off in my sleep why is it bothering you?" he smirked

"Um no not really but I would put it on you know Marlene?" Tifa lied it really did make her a little more than uncomfortable but of course she didn't want Cloud to know that but on the other side he did look dam hot make that really dam hot that she forgot about her ankle and yelped in pain as she put her full weight on her bad ankle. Cloud caught her easily in his arms her head resting against his well developed chest. She couldn't help it she looked up into those beautiful deep blue pools and kissed him her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer.

"Well if I get this everyday maybe I'll move in" Cloud grinned as they broke the kiss.

"Ha you'll be lucky" Tifa giggled feeling a little more comfortable around him now but that didn't last long when Marlene had walked in she giggle immediately when she saw Cloud shirtless and his arms wrapped around Tifa.

"Put your shirt back on" Tifa whispered to him that she didn't really want him to do that but it felt wrong to have him shirtless in front of a little girl like Marlene whose innocents was being destroyed by each passing day.

"Tifa loves Cloud, Cloud loves Tifa" she was still singing about the couple that hadn't officially declared themselves a couple but it was now certainly implied after last night it most defiantly was.

"Marlene come on stop that singing or I won't take to ride Harry today" Tifa chimed

"Aww okay I'll behave" she muttered.

"So pancakes for breakfast?" Tifa asked to try and defuse the building tension.

"YAY Pancakes" Marlene cheered and Tifa suddenly thought she would have to hide the sugar and all of Marlene's sweets for a while it was 7am and she was already bouncing off the walls, Tifa at times wished she had the same energy of the little girl.

Marlene was sent to go wake Barret up while Tifa set about making the pancakes as she worked she directed Cloud to get the fruit and syrup and place them at the table and that he would have to help stop Marlene from having too much syrup.

Tifa had told Marlene that she would send Aerith over in her car to pick her up after all Cloud had offered her a lift on what Marlene had dubbed 'Scary but awesome' and Barret had dubbed it 'Death Trap' on Fenrir she couldn't allow Marlene to ride on it even though the little girl had protested otherwise that she could ride on the bike not one of the adults agreed to it though.

Arriving at the stables together had caused quite a stir, all eyes were on them and it probably didn't help matters that they were intertwined at their hands and the word quickly spread and when Rufus heard he was in the least pissed, he still believed that one day Tifa would come to him but with this groom in the way she wouldn't give him a second look Rufus had to do something and the wheels began turning in his mind.

Cloud's first job was to once again ride Ivy again and overnight there had been a rather vast improvement with Cloud's position and Ivy's behaviour. Cloud was already sitting up a lot more and his lower leg didn't shoot as far forward during trotting and he had lengthened his leg a hole which was at least a step in the right direction. Ivy was a lot more responsive to Cloud's aids and she was working round more bending in the corners and changing reins and Tifa watching this wonder about practicing leg yielding.

"Cloud bring her back to a walk and then come over here" Tifa called watching, Angeal should of been there too but there was a problem with worming one of the ponies so he had to deal with that first. Cloud came to halt next to Tifa, Ivy snorted and pawed the ground as Cloud leaned down and kissed Tifa's forehead. Tifa smiled and checked Ivy's girth at the same time.

"Cloud tighten your girth first" Tifa smiled. Once he had done that he looked at Tifa waiting for more.

"Right have you ever done leg yielding before" Tifa asked

"No but I've heard of it" Cloud replied

"Well the basic idea is to get the horse to continue to with forward motion but crossing their legs over as they 'side step' if that makes sense" Tifa tried to explain it but she was never really very good.

"Right bring Ivy quarter line and face the A end of the school and I'll explain" Tifa said

Cloud moved Ivy to the quarter line and halted facing A.  
>"Okay from here you are going put your inside leg on the girth and squeeze and with your outside rein little half halts when you feel the movement and she should head in a diagonal line to the track" Tifa explained well tried to.<p>

Cloud did what Tifa had explained and found himself to be moving toward the track in a diagonal line.

"Perfect Cloud when you reach the track turn up the centre line and do the same towards E" Tifa instructed. Cloud followed Tifa's instructions and repeated the exercise and this time Ivy was working more round looking to the inside.

"Perfect absolutely perfect now will we try it in trot" Tifa said

"Yeah that sounds fine I think we can do it" Cloud agreed patting Ivy's neck. Using a direct transition Cloud got Ivy into a steady working trot and when he reached the quarter line he asked once again for Ivy to leg yield and she performed perfectly looking to the inside as she made her way to the track. Cloud repeated the exercise again on the other rein heading back towards A from the centre line and then brought Ivy back to a walk and when he halted her on the centre line it was clear how hard she had worked she was covered in sweat. Quickly Cloud ran up his stirrups and loosened the girth a hole but before he gathered up the reins he couldn't resist pulling Tifa into his arms and kissing her gently. Ivy snorted beside them and shoved her head into Cloud's back making him stumble forward ever so slightly. Cloud couldn't help but laugh at the silly mare as he gather up the reins and all three of them made their way back to the tie up. Once there Cloud quickly untacked her as Tifa grabbed her purple sheep cooler and placed it over the mare and fastened it up.

Ivy was left to cool down a little before she was to go out to the isolation mare paddock, she had been given a small amount of water and had to just cool off. It was as Tifa had collected up all the rugs that needed to repaired that Marlene had arrived with Aerith in Aerith's little beetle. Marlene was dressed in her lilac jodhpurs and her happiness is a horse and a rich daddy shirt, it was true Harry did technically belong to Marlene, Tifa had got him on loan for her last year a birthday gift and this year she was getting ready to buy the little grey pony for her.

Cloud had just tacked up Aaron after finishing the isolation stables beds and had just found Tifa as it was up to her to supervise his riding sessions at the minute, with Marlene, Marlene ran to Cloud and hugged him making him feel a little awkward.

"You wouldn't mind getting Harry and Indi in and tacking them up two would you Cloud so I can teach you all at once" Tifa asked chewing on her lower lip a little.

"Sure no problem but first" Cloud smiled and pulled Tifa into his arms, her legs kicking the air as he lifted her up of the ground, she giggled as did Marlene before Cloud locked lips with Tifa and Aerith had to step in to cover Marlene's eyes as the kiss was deepened although Marlene was fighting with Aerith's hand so she could see. Cloud finally broke the kiss and left the girls to go and bring in Indi and Harry.

Harry caught easily in the field but Indi was given Cloud the run around but like every rider knows at Shinra Stables always take a little bit of feed with you when trying to catch Indi as he will come for the food but never give him it. Cloud stood still holding out his hand of course mix nudging Harry away with his other arm Indi suddenly took an interest in Cloud as soon as Indi was close enough he threw the lead rope over Indi's neck and chucked the course mix onto the floor as he placed Indi's head collar on. Once he began leading Indi and Harry back to the stables he could see Tinny Tim and Promise hovering up the course mix that covered a small patch of the paddock.

"Indi wouldn't catch" Cloud said shaking his head as he lead Indi and Harry into the tie up and tied them to the wall via the string with a quick release knot. Cloud headed to get the horse's tack as Marlene, Tifa and Aerith gave the ponies a quick brush off.

As soon as they were all tacked up they all headed to the large outdoor school since both indoor schools were in use. Tifa quickly threw Marlene onto Harry and helped her tighten his girth and once everyone was on board she had Aerith lead out in lead file with Harry and Marlene taking up the rear.

After a warm up Tifa got them to halt and check their girths then remove their stirrups, Marlene instantly started complaining she hated non stirrup work.

"Marlene for heaven's sake you've got the easiest pony here Harry as you know is like a sofa" Tifa reminded her Marlene nodded knowing she was being silly and the ride walked on.

"Aerith circle at C" Tifa said and the ride followed in behind,

"Okay good Cloud your still ever so slightly gripping with your leg just relax, Aerith that's great and Marlene give Harry a tap off with the stick"

"Right ride prepare to go into working trot sitting and the ride trot on" Tifa declared and there was an improvement with Cloud but Tifa had another thing to sort out first Harry wasn't trotting and Marlene was kicking him as hard as she could.

"Give him a smack with that stick if he's not listening" Tifa said, Marlene hated using the stick but reached out and gave Harry a tap up behind her leg and Harry did pick up a nice forward trot.

"Much better Cloud" Tifa said as the ride came back to walk and then proceeded to halt so they could take back their stirrups and make any necessary adjustments, Cloud managed to put his stirrups down two holes a huge improvement from the other day when he was riding round in stirrups shorter than jumping length.

"Alright who wants to canter?" Tifa asked she knew that Marlene loved to canter and Indi he would probably do it anyway.  
>"ME!" Marlene screeched getting all giddy at getting a canter.<p>

"Alright if we get our ponies to walk on and Aerith only, when you're ready get Indi to trot and in your next corner sit and ask for canter and Cloud you just keeping walking okay" Tifa instructed and she got nods in return as Aerith put Indi into trot it was clear to see that he was ready to canter and like a bullet from a gun he took off down the school and when he reached the back of the ride he broke the canter and fell a little into his trot as he made his way to walk. Then it was Cloud and Aaron's go, he asked in the corner and he got the right canter lead, and managed to keep the canter going until reached the other end of the school when Aaron broke it so he just trotted to the rear of the ride until he came to a walk, when it was Marlene's go Tifa had to hobble after Harry to get him to canter, the exercises was repeated on the other rein before they let their horses cool off on a long rein before bringing them to a halt on the centre line.

It was lunch time by the time they had untacked, put the horses back out to their paddock and swept the tie up, Aerith had taken Marlene back home promising her that she would take her shopping later on that week. Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and even Zack all gathered in the same family room for lunch.

"So I hear you two are dating?" Zack asked dumping the food he had from carrier bag on the table.

"Well you could say that" Tifa smiled a little embarrassed by it all.

"Oh come on its huge news, it's spreading like wild fire around the yard no joke" Zack said nodding his head to further argue his point.

"Yes okay we are dating big deal you're just jealous cos you're no longer the hottest couple on the yard" Cloud said smirking.

"So what if I am"

"I don't care if you are"

"Good cos I don't care if you care"

"Boys for god sake grow up" Aerith squealed making the boys laugh louder and Tifa join in on their laughter.

Tifa had said she would see Cloud later she was now on rug repair duty and he had the small fields to pick, Aerith usually pleased herself if what she did so she was heading to ride Casper probably hack him out.

"Teef can I talk to you a second?" Zack asked as the other left the room.

"Sure what about" Tifa agreed

"Well don't you think that your relationship with Cloud could cause trouble, don't get me wrong I'm thrilled he's finally find someone I'm just worried what Rufus might do to you he's bound to be jealous of you two" Zack explained a grim expression written on his face

"I never thought of that Zack oh god what am I going to do" Tifa cried starting to panic

"Nothing but be on the lookout if you want to be with Cloud then it really isn't any of Rufus' business but if he does try anything then you do have all of us" Zack smiled

"Thanks Zack and Cloud by the way he knows what Rufus did I told him" Tifa admitted, Zack nodded it was a closed book now there was no need to discuss what had happened in the past anymore not if they wanted to move on.


	8. Chapter 8 Back in the Saddle

Chapter 8

Back in the Saddle

It was the day that Tifa had to go back to the hospital for a check up on her ankle although it been feeling a lot better over the last few days she still had to go after all it was routine. Even though it was a routine check up she couldn't face going alone, she had begged Cloud to come with her even though he had already said he would take her in the first place.

"Teef it's going to be fine I promise it's just routine" Cloud sighed as his girlfriend gripped his hand tightly.

"I know I just can't help it" Tifa huffed

"Miss Lockhart?" the doctor called and Tifa and Cloud stood up and followed the doctor through to the cubicles. Once the curtain was drawn the doctor began the same routine questions had she been resting her ankle etc.

"Well Miss Lockhart everything looks fine so your free to go and get back in the saddle" the doctor finalised. They left then and made their way to the car park where Cloud's bike was waiting, Tifa had become less scared of the bike over the last ten days especially when it meant she got to cuddle into Cloud. Once both on board and Tifa had a tight hold of Cloud they took off towards Shinra stables and no doubt they would be called to Rufus' office when they got back.

Their very thoughts were correct Angeal was standing at the door waiting for them.

"Rufus wants us all in his office right away" Angeal grumbled so they made their way to his office knowing what was coming. Cloud knocked on the door and after a second Rufus had called "Come in" and slowly the group entered the room.

Rufus was sat in his chair dressed in his usual outfit smoking away on a cigar but when they entered he stubbed it out in his ash tray and got up. The three took a seat on the couch and Rufus began explaining what he wanted them to do in their upcoming training sessions.

"Okay so this here explains what I want from you in order to get the best show ever" he declared holding up a odd and rather complicated diagram.

"What this show is the both of you are going to enter the arena, Tifa of course on Indi and Cloud you will ride Ivy and you will effectively race to the other end jumping jump after jump but not all the jumps will be show jumps I want you to jump over horses as well" Rufus said and the three of them looked at him like he was crazy.

"But Rufus we don't yet know if Ivy can jump we've been focusing on flat work" Tifa said shaking her head. Rufus gave a cold stare he was still pissed that she was with Cloud and not him and that they were rubbing it in his face almost with Tifa practically sitting on Cloud's lap and their hands intertwined.

"Well then you going to have to find out then and Cloud can you actually jump?" Rufus stated

"Um I've done some but I wouldn't say enough to be able to do this yet" Cloud replied

"Well then first off because you Tifa are fit enough to be back in the saddle you will see if Ivy can jump and Cloud you will ride Indi and practise jumping a little"

"Fine by us" Cloud nodded and they got up and left but Cloud wouldn't leave the room without rubbing their relationship further in Rufus' face, Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and pulled her in for a rather steamy kiss, when they broke away she was bright red having Rufus and Angeal witnessed the kiss that really should be kept behind closed bedroom doors.

They quickly tacked up the horses and made their way to the school, Angeal was already their setting out several jumps varying in height and types cross poles and straight bars and a few trotting poles, Cloud's eyes swept round the school taking in all the jumps and he was scared to say the least but he as did Tifa both were wearing body protectors just in case it was sort of essential for jumping practise and well Tifa if she was riding Indi wouldn't need it but with Ivy she wasn't going to take the risk.

Ivy had behaved while Tifa adjusted her stirrups and tighten her girth and even then she stood while Angeal gave her a leg up, Ivy was learning. Cloud quickly sorted Indi out and mounted.

"Okay because you Cloud haven't jumped much before we'll have you going over the trotting poles and the small jumps now Tifa I want you to first of work on the smaller jumps to see what we can get out of Ivy and we'll then take it from there so for now work in open order" Angeal explained and the riders took their horses out to the track.

Tifa was shocked how well Ivy actually was behaving she was a star well that was until Tifa had her over the first jump she took the piss with it, the jump was small so she leaped it, however it did mean that the mare had some jump in her which was what they were hoping for but with the awkwardness of the takeoff and landing Tifa was a little unseated and had found herself sitting in front of the saddle, Cloud had been watching and had burst out laughing, Tifa gave him a look as if to say he would pay for that later.

Cloud was getting the hang of it and with Indi being so honest even when he didn't have his leg on Indi jumped it but it was slightly awkward the jumps but that was part of the learning process, Angeal actually had him jump some of the higher jumps the same ones that Tifa was taking Ivy over and the mare was being well behaved actually not making a fuss over Tifa riding her but it didn't last long. Tifa had just watched Cloud jump the double and then it was her turn but the mare decide that she wasn't going to do it she jumped the first part but refused the second and Tifa kicked on and tried again but the same thing had happened and after another go Tifa found herself on the deck, this time though she had landed on her back her body protector soften the blow. Cloud jumped of Indi and reached Tifa before Angeal, Tifa was wearing a smile as Cloud leaned over her reaching up she pulled him down towards her their lips meeting and before she knew what she was really doing she rolled over so that she was leaning over Cloud. Angeal shook his head and set about catching Ivy who was still running around the school.

"For god sake get a room you two" Angeal laughed kicking his nephew's boot. They both got up and brushed as much of the school off them as possible and didn't know where to look, if they looked at Angeal and the look on his face would make the fall on the floor laughing, they couldn't look at each other either really without blushing so the quickly moved away from each other and Tifa buried her face in Indi's neck. Since Cloud was doing well with jumping Indi and Ivy could jump they swapped over.

Tifa then began tackling the highest jumps that had been set out; Indi of course was a star jumping every jump that Tifa directed him to. Cloud had begun on the slightly smaller jumps with Ivy to get a feel for her jump and as soon as he was comfortable he took her over the higher jumps he was jumping before with Indi. After thirty minutes of jumping they brought Indi and Ivy back to walk to let them cool off they were sweating heavily and Ivy was even panting a little, it would take a lot of work to get Ivy's fitness up she clearly wasn't as fit as she had looked but with some work she would up her fitness level.

"So would ever consider buying Ivy then?" Tifa asked as she untacked Indi and placed his blue cooler on.

"Yeah I do think I would buy her she's great" Cloud shrugged not having given it much thought as he grabbed Ivy's cooler and chucked it over the sweaty horse. They were about to head off for lunch together when Reno one of Rufus' lackeys had walked into the tie up and blocked their path to the family rooms.

"Rufus wants you in his office right now" Reno said crossing his arms  
>"Fine then" Cloud shrugged and pushed past Reno taking Tifa's hand as they did so.<p>

When they reached Rufus' office they just walked in not caring with pleasantries.

"What is you want to see us about this time" Cloud snapped he was seriously getting pissed off at Rufus now had been for a few days as he seemed to follow Tifa around with his eyes more than ever now.

"Well I had been observing that last training session you two just had and I have to say I'm impressed Ivy has some jump in her but I'm not happy that you Tifa fell off and you Cloud had to run to her rescue this not on unless either one of you are on foot then you may go to someone that has fallen off not jump off your horse and run to the rescue if this were to happen in the live shows then Tifa's image of being single would be ruined although as some evidence suggests it has already been damaged" Rufus said angry thick in his voice

"Rufus are you sure you're not just jealous anyway you didn't care much about Tifa's single image when you had forced her to 'date' you" Cloud pointed out.

"Cloud don't" Tifa whispered behind him tighten her grip on his hand

"Its fine Teef" Cloud whispered back giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That is beside the point" Rufus disagreed shaking his head making his blonde bangs fall over his eyes.

"I don't see how it is the point is your basically saying it's perfectly alright for Tifa to date you but no one else am I right" Cloud stated raising his voice a little.

"I cannot discuss that matter with either of you even though it involves Tifa, now get out!" Rufus shouted.

Cloud took Tifa's hand they ran out the room making sure that the door slammed shut behind them.

"Oh Tifa I'm sorry" Cloud glumly sighed seeing the look on Tifa's face

"It's alright Cloud I think" Tifa shrugged hoping Cloud wouldn't see that it wasn't alright but of course with how close they hadn't gotten it was clear to see that Cloud had upset her.

"Teef I am truly sorry it's just Rufus is really getting on my nerves have you not noticed he's keeping an eye on you well your here" Cloud stressed

"Oh right I didn't really notice I've been trying to just ignore that slim ball" Tifa sighed

"Hey I know what will get your mind of it what if I take you out tonight?" Cloud suggested

"Yeah alright" Tifa shrugged

"Yeah alright is all I get come on tell me where you want to go" Cloud sighed pulling Tifa into a hug.

"Oh um maybe a movie or a meal out or something" Tifa shrugged within Cloud's hold

"Teef tell me what I've done I can't stand to see you like this" Cloud huffed he didn't like to see her like that.

"You haven't really done anything it's him I think just the stress of the show, we need to get rid of him" Tifa finally admitted

"Oh Teef why didn't you just tell me" Cloud sighed

"Well um I didn't know how to" Tifa confessed

"Well you have managed to tell me other things so don't feel you have to hold back from now on so come on tell me where do you want to go tonight?" Cloud asked

"I'm not too sure anywhere really"

"The Gold Saucer?" Cloud asked

"Yeah that sounds good, Cloud I love you" Tifa said then looking up she stared dazed like into Cloud's cerulean eyes and pulled his lips down on hers.

"Wow you know that's the first time you've told me that" Cloud smiled

"Well it's true" Tifa giggled her mood lighten now

"Good because I love you too" Cloud said placing another kiss on Tifa's soft lips, when they broke away they continued down the corridor towards the family room as Tifa's stomach grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9 Date Night

Chapter 9

Date Night

Cloud had dropped Tifa off at her house so she could get ready and Cloud promised he would see her again in an hour. Marlene had protested that Cloud should stay a while but once they had told her they were going on a date she squealed and started shooing Cloud out the door. He quickly gave Tifa a quick kiss and sped off on Fenrir.

"No, No, um no and definitely no" Marlene declared looking over several of the outfits she had picked out and throwing them on the floor.

"Marlene! Don't throw them on the floor and what do you think I should wear?" Tifa asked she was getting all flustered this was actually the first proper date they were going to have and even though she was comfortable around him it didn't mean she wasn't nervous about their first official date.

"This" Marlene squealed holding up a navy bodice dress and a white cardigan.

"Are you sure I'll be on the back of Cloud's bike" Tifa said chewing on her lip, the outfit was cute but was it going to practical enough.

"Well put on these tights, oh and these shoes and just wear this jacket while you're on the bike" Marlene said holding up the shoes, tights and the jacket.

"Oh fine now shoo so I can get ready" Tifa sighed, Marlene ran out the room and Tifa started getting ready.

"So how do I look?" Tifa asked as she emerged from her room wearing the dress, cardigan, with navy and white heels and sheer skin toned tights, her hair was pinned back with a simple clasp that had little tiny studded horse shoes on and a matching necklace.

"Oh wow Tifa you look beautiful" Marlene declared

"Um pretty good you and lover boy going out tonight then?" Barret said

"Yeah he's taking me to the Gold Saucer" Tifa replied.

"Well have fun and behave" Barret added giving Tifa a look, she giggled and left the room hearing the sound of Fenrir approaching.

Tifa stood on the doorstep as Cloud parked Fenrir by the fence, he ran to greet her but came to a complete halt, his eyes lingering over Tifa's body she looked stunning and he was unable to move, the dressed hugged her in all the right places and Cloud was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off her and well keeping others away. Tifa had been checking out Cloud too, he was dressed in a tight black shirt showing off his muscles and a open dark blue dress shirt and rather tight jeans and Tifa had pretty much a similar thought that she would struggle to keep her hands off him. Eventually the two were able to move and in one fast motion Cloud swept Tifa off her feet, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her, she was giggling when they pulled away.

"Wow Teef you look amazing I'm going struggling to keep my hands off you" Cloud whispered his hot breath against Tifa's ear.

"I can say the same thing about you" Tifa purred back

"So ready to go?" Cloud asked breaking the embrace and extending his hand towards Tifa, Tifa nodded and took his hand and he lead her to Fenrir.

When they arrived at the Gold Saucer Tifa was amazed by it all she had never been there before and she was taken aback by all the bright lights, noises and colours that the place was filled with.

"Come on Tifa there's more to see than just the outside" Cloud said taking her hand and leading her inside. The first place Cloud took her was to the gondola ride which was simply breathing taking not that they had spent much time looking at the passing scenery they spent most of the time in the private gondola making out. Then it was over to wonder square where they played some of the games and Cloud won Tifa a large stuffed blue unicorn and then they headed to the theme park's 'restaurant' where they had to sit at a table with three chairs because of the unicorn and shared some fries and a strawberry milkshake.

After they had finished eating Cloud took Tifa event square to see whatever play was showing that night, it happened to be some cheesy romance and Cloud and Tifa had almost been asked to be the leading roles but they had managed to worm their way out of it. Sharing a large bucket of popcorn they spent most of the play laughing at how ridiculous it was and feeding popcorn to one another. Tifa was a little sleepy by the end of the play.

"Hey shall we go somewhere else or do you want me to take you home?" Cloud asked as they left the theatre.

"Neither I want to stay with you" Tifa said then let out a yawn.

"Well how about I take you back to my place and we can watch a movie or something?" Cloud suggested keeping a hold on Tifa.

"Yeah sounds good" Tifa agreed sleepily.

Once they arrived at back at Fenrir Cloud had to work around the stuffed unicorn, Tifa wasn't going to leave it behind so they had stuffed it into the bike's storage compartment.

Tifa had woken up a bit on the ride to Cloud's with the cool wind blowing in her face. It had taken around 30 minutes to reach Cloud's apartment from the Gold Saucer and when they parked up in front of Cloud's apartment block Tifa was ready to follow Cloud up the stairs but he literally lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style into his home. Gently he placed her down on his sofa and gently kissed her. Cloud then left to go put on the kettle for coffee before returning to the lounge where he had found Tifa almost dozing.

"Teef?" Cloud said gently giving her arm a shake. Her eyes fluttered open but her vision was slightly blurry and she ended up punching Cloud in the face, her eyes widen in shock at what she had done and immediately she started apologising.

"Oh Cloud I'm sorry I'm really so very sorry" she repeated over and over as tears rolled down her checks.

"Teef its fine nose not broken and I can still kiss you cos you just got my cheek" Cloud smiled and kissed a stray tear away.

"Are you sure I'm really real.." she didn't get to finish as Cloud silenced her with his lips on hers. Their kiss deepened and Cloud lifted Tifa from the couch and carried her clumsily to the bedroom, kicking the door open then shut behind him he placed Tifa down on the bed, she tighten her grip on Cloud's neck and pulled his lips to hers again the kiss was filled with love all of it being released in that one kiss.

"Teef you don't know how much I love you" Cloud moaned in Tifa's ear.

"Cloud I love you too" Tifa said with her eyes almost a glow with the love she had for Cloud, they hadn't been back in each other's lives for two long now but even with all those years apart they had held onto the love for each other. The coffee had long been forgotten about the two of them lost in each other.

"Morning" Cloud said as he kissed Tifa's bare shoulder as she began to stir

"Good morning to you too" Tifa smiled her voice almost childlike in the quite room as she turned to face Cloud.

"How did you sleep" Cloud whispered wrapping his arms around Tifa and pulling her closer

"Best night's sleep ever" Tifa yawned stretching ever so slightly in Cloud's hold. Rather reluctantly they forced themselves out of Cloud's bed and began getting ready to go to work at the stables.

Tifa had put the outfit she had on the night before so she was dreading turning up the stables and facing the walk of shame.

"Cloud can we stop at mine before work please I can't really go to work like this" Tifa sighed trying to smooth out her wrinkled dress.

"Duh of course we can" Cloud laughed at her as he continued to cook the breakfast.

Arriving at the stables Reno was standing waiting for them he had once again been sent to tell them to report to Rufus' office once again.

"Cloud, Tifa Rufus' office now don't ask why because I don't know" Reno shouted at the pair as Fenrir's engine was cut off.

"Oh god what the hell does that ass hole want this time" Cloud sighed as he offered Tifa a hand of the bike.

"I don't know and something tells me I don't want to" Tifa agreed shaking her head taking Cloud's hand as they headed to the Rufus' office.

Cloud had once again barged in Rufus Shinra was really starting to piss Cloud off now they had been called to his office to many times now and each time Rufus had been staring at Tifa's chest.

"Good your here, take a seat" Rufus huffed clearly unhappy about something. Cloud took a seat first and pulled Tifa onto his lap making Rufus' already mad expression turn darker.

"So what are we here for" Cloud demanded

"THIS!" Rufus spat and throw a stack of newspapers down on the coffee table.

"What about them" Cloud shrugged he had not bothered leaning forward and having a better look he was too interested in playing with Tifa's hair.

"Tifa's single image is now ruined can you explain these pictures and headlines?" Rufus demanded holing up the papers that showed several pictures of Cloud and Tifa together, some shots of them kissing others just holding hands and some of the cuddle but all of them had been taken at the Gold Saucer where they had been on their first proper date.

"So what Tifa maybe in the spotlight but that shouldn't mean she can't have a private, social and dating life now does it you you" Cloud defended before Tifa gave him a look.

"Rufus don't you get it? I don't and I never have and I never will love you I love Cloud and that is my choice and nothing you do or say will make that change" Tifa declared getting up from Cloud's lap and if it was possible she seemed to grow she looked taller than Rufus and stared him down then in one quick motion she pulled Cloud off the sofa and kissed him and when she broke the kiss she took Cloud's hand and dragged him out the room she was not going to let Rufus ruin her day not after the mood she had woken up in.

"Teef slow down" Cloud said panting for breath as he had been dragged down to the stables.

"Oh sorry Cloud" Tifa grinned her anger dimming a little.

"Teef its fine" Cloud teased a little.

"I'm sorry but I need to get away from here ride out into the woods anyway I've been wanting to show this place for ages now" Tifa said her smile returning to its usual beauty.

As quickly as they could they tacked up Indi and Ivy and headed out the yard. They started out side by side and although Indi and Ivy had never met before they didn't try to bite or kick each other. They carried on side by side until Tifa brought them to the edge of the woods the surrounded the west of the stables and actually led down to a natural cross country course if you knew where to look but that wasn't Tifa's intended course. With Tifa taking point she lead Cloud and Ivy through the woods down a rather steep hill that was covered in overgrown tree roots. Cloud had to lean so far back that he believed any further would mean he would be lying down on Ivy well oddly anyway and give Ivy her rein so he was practically was just riding at the buckle. Thankfully for Cloud the ground levelled out and after a few more strides Tifa closely followed by Cloud emerged in a beautiful clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Wow" Cloud gasped taking in his new surroundings.

"I know right" Tifa smiled looking back at him from Indi. Tifa halted Indi underneath the shade of a tree, dismounted loosen his girth and ran up the stirrups and tethered Indi in the shade of the tree, Cloud gave her a look and she nodded and Cloud followed suit.

"So um why did you bring me here?" Cloud asked looking around.

"Well I wanted to share this place with you no one else but you know of this place" she giggled and pulled Cloud further into the clearing. Tifa suddenly stopped and threw herself on the ground pulling Cloud down with her she was giggling she couldn't help it this place always made Tifa like the little girl she used to be before her mother died. Cloud looked over at the giggling women that he loved she was beautiful in the soft sunlight.

"Well Tifa thank you for sharing this place with me I really appreciate it" Cloud smiled

"Well that's because I love you Cloud and well I brought you here for more than just to share this with you I want to talk to you about something" Tifa explained her smile faulting a little at her last words.

"Sure what is it?" Cloud asked moving a little closer to Tifa.

"Well remember when I told you I had found out about Rufus, Hojo and the horses well since then I've been thinking about how to get rid of Rufus" Tifa stated

"Well let's hear it then I will do anything to get rid of Rufus for good" Cloud grinned he was really pleased that Tifa was not only sharing her secret place with him but she had actually been planning a way to get rid of Rufus and even Hojo which Cloud loved the idea of.


	10. Chapter 10 Blowing of some steam

Chapter 10

Blowing off some steam

"Teef come on then tell me?" Cloud said shaking Tifa lightly she had been staring out at the clearing for around 5 minutes now and Cloud was desperate to know what Tifa had come up with.

"Oh sorry Cloud I was just thinking how I would word it" Tifa shrugged and rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and then began to explain her idea.

"Well the original idea has been altered slightly but what I actually thought was during a show I would announce to the world what Rufus and Hojo were doing but when I got hurt and the show has not been running and Rufus announced a bigger and better show I think on opening night that we should spill his secrets we'll choose with horses we will choose and I've had a friend of mine do blood work on the horses we've gotten of late and well the results will be in soon and well they have also gotten their hands on Mako to test the effects and well I'm getting a small sample of Mako sent over" Tifa well tried to explain but that wasn't one of her strong points.

"Wow Teef that's quite an idea it should really work" Cloud praised pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You really think so?" Tifa asked looking up her at Cloud.

"Yeah I really think it will work Teef your really amazing" he said squeezing her tighter.

"So when will you get the results of the blood work"

"Um Vincent said he could get it done by Friday" Tifa answered

"Who's Vincent" Cloud asked puzzled

"Oh he's someone Barret knew when he was part of the police squad Vincent was in the forensics department and had a special interest in Hojo so he was more than happy to help when I had told about what I had found" Tifa explained and then it dawned on her

"What were you jealous?" she teased her fingers interlocking with his.

"Um no" Cloud said swallowing and looking anywhere but her.

"Oh you so were" Tifa teased further and pushed Cloud down further into the grass and leaned over him so he had nowhere else to look.

"I knew it" Tifa giggled as Cloud did not look her in the eye

"Alright okay I was jealous for a minute okay" Cloud admitted

"Aww now that wasn't too hard was it" she smirked closing the distance and crushing her lips to his.

After they had broke away they made their way back to the horses that had been tethered under a tree and had been munching on grass. They waited around in the clearing for sometime so that the horses had time to digest the grass they had consume after all they didn't want a horse ending up with colic or well anything else now did they. Of course they weren't board they had plenty to keep themselves busy with especially when Indi kept trying to eat. Once back on broad Tifa took Cloud a roundabout way to the natural cross country course this would help their show after all and well Ivy did have some jump in her so these natural jumps shouldn't be overly challenging and it would boost Ivy's fitness.

"Teef now I know why besides what Rufus had been up too why you haven't left the stables" Cloud called taking in the cross country course.

"Yep it's great isn't I just love it here" Tifa grinned back.

"So how do you want to do this?" Cloud asked his eyes sweeping the course once more.

"Well I would suggest that we each take a single turn and then we might try it together" Tifa suggested.

"Fine but you're going first after all I don't think Indi can really wait look at him" Cloud observed looking at Indi he was throwing his head around and practically chomping at the bit to have a go. So Tifa went first Indi clearing every jump she aimed him at even though she did get a dodgy landing at one of the ditch jumps. Indi was throwing his head around as Tifa took back down into trot and then Cloud got Ivy ready and she had a iffy start she refused the first one but after that she cleared each one and it was clear then to Tifa that Ivy may be cut out for Eventing she certainly looked to be cut out for it. When Ivy cleared the final jump Cloud had to circle her several times before she came back to him.

"Cloud I believe Ivy may have a future in Eventing if of course she hasn't got Mako running in bloodstream" Tifa suggested smiling just as brightly.

"Actually I believe your right" Cloud agreed

"You believe I'm right do you" Tifa glared at him smirking a little

"Okay your right" Cloud said almost immediately defeated.

"So do you want to try the over the jumps together?" Tifa asked after a few moments of silence.

"Um I would rather race you" Cloud said a little jokey

"Okay fine but what are we racing for what do I when I win or if you win which is unlikely what do you get?" Tifa pressed raising her eyebrow she wouldn't admit it but she was rather competitive at times. Cloud chewed his lip for a good minute at least before he came up with the prizes

"How about when I win you have to sing for me whilst wearing a silly costume and the you could tease me a little you know a strip tease or something and as for me if I were for some reason to lose then I for you will take you out to a fancy restaurant and for an entire day I'll do anything you say" Cloud suggested. Tifa thought about it for second and then decide she was alright with the agreement.

"Deal" Tifa nodded reaching out her hand, Cloud took and they shook hands sealing the deal.

They lined up several canter strides away from their starting jump and when Cloud had shouted "GO!" they both took off at a canter towards their course of jumps. They were neck and neck as they reached the second but when they reached the third Tifa took a slight lead as she had the inside bend on the corner that would take them to jump 4 but Cloud quickly drew level with her at jump 5 as he had the advantage and over took at jump 7 and looked to be winning as he entered the home straight but as he reached the second to last jump Indi and Tifa had closed the distance and as they reached the last jump disaster stuck Cloud, Ivy took off too early making for an awkward jump and he couldn't fold in time and got left behind and ended up on the woodland floor declaring Tifa the winner. When Tifa had seen Cloud hit the deck her first instinct was to leap off Indi and run to him but with Ivy still going she had to catch her first to not put their selves at greater risk and to stop another summoning to Rufus' office, Tifa had to push Indi a little harder to catch up to Ivy but she soon had caught Ivy by the reins and was thankful for wearing gloves as the speed she was going and with Ivy's reins flopping about it would of hurt to take hold of them. Quickly she took the reins over Ivy's head and made a bee line back to Cloud.

When she reached him he was already on his feet brushing off the reminding dirt that had stained his jodhpurs and the back of his shirt.

"I suppose you win then" Cloud grumbled a little sore loser like

"Aww is someone a sore loser then" Tifa teased a little

"No" Cloud defended and made his way over to her and took Ivy off her.

"We should get back to the stables you sure that you can ride?" Tifa said trying to act like she didn't care about winning when in fact she couldn't wait for Cloud to do whatever she wanted and her mind had already began coming up with different scenarios that she would have Cloud do.

"Of course I can I wasn't too badly hurt" Cloud shrugged and boosted himself onto Ivy.

Slowly they made their way back to the stables with Tifa once again taking point and she was pleasantly smiling to herself about the idea of Cloud but that smile would be wiped clean off her face when they would arrive back at the yard.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Angeal demanded furiously with his face rather red

"Sorry it's just Rufus had called us into his office this morning and it got rather heated and I just had to escape" Tifa said weakly. Angeal's eyes softened he knew exactly what she meant she had to get out if she could keep working here.

"Alright you're off the hook this once but in future I want to know where you are just in case" Angeal declared

"Okay" Tifa nodded sadly.

"So what have you two up then, the horses seemed to have worked up quite a sweat?" Angeal questioned just curious

"Well Tifa had taken me down to the cross country course and we just spent time there" Cloud shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And how did you and Ivy do Cloud?" Angeal pushed.

"She was great, I think she's cut out for Eventing" Tifa inputted.

"That good" Angeal stated more like he was thinking over what he had just been told.

At lunch Cloud couldn't keep a smirk off his face and nobody seem to know why Zack had began bugging him about it trying to guess why he was so happy even though he had just fallen off a horse and had made a deal with Tifa and had lost and didn't know what would be expected of him when Tifa would spring that day on him.

"Oh I know it's because you got some last night?" Zack asked and with that Tifa's face had gone bright red she didn't want it to be known and even Cloud's face had gone a little red at that comment.

"You did didn't you?" Aerith giggled seeing the look on the couple faces.

"Oh my god you did you actually did" she added.

"Okay can we can the subject?" Tifa snapped her checks bright red clearly embarrassed.

"Fine then where were you guy this morning?" Zack smirked

"Not doing that" Cloud snapped making Zack fall off his chair laughing.

"Grow up Zack!" Cloud shouted staring down at his cousin

"Well if you could see your face you would be laughing to" Zack argued still laughing

"Zack just give it a rest will you we know that they did it time to move on even though it's hard with the looks on their faces" Aerith giggled

Throughout lunch Zack had poked fun at Cloud and Tifa really winding them up about them having done it and stuff, he wasn't ashamed to admit it so he loved it that it was driving Cloud mad.

It was just as they were cleaning up their lunch stuff that Angeal had walked in.

"Tifa you're on foaling duty tonight, Pretty is showing signs" Angeal decreed and as quickly as he had arrived he had left.

"Great foaling duty just what I need Rufus has done this on purpose just to keep us as far apart as possible" Tifa grumbled throwing out the empty yoghurt pot.

"Teef I'll stay with you tonight anyway it will just wind up Rufus more which I love the idea of" Cloud laughed a little.

"Why don't we all stay and make it a movie night?" Aerith suggested

"Yeah why not I mean I've never been on foaling duty before and you haven't either Cloud have you" Zack added his two cents

"No but I was hoping that it would just be me and Tifa" Cloud grumbled

"Oh come on Cloud you're never apart you don't really need that much alone time do you unless you were just hoping to get back in Tifa's pants" Zack laughed

"DON'T!" Cloud snapped looking at Tifa who had tears welling in her eyes, what had been meant as a harmless joke had set Tifa into near tears.

"Oh Teef I'm really sorry I didn't mean that" Zack pleaded

"Just don't ever mention that again, you know what happened and by no means is Tifa a slut" Cloud said trying to cool his temper.

"Cloud's it's fine I know that Zack was only joking come on sweetie clam down" Tifa soothed taking Cloud's hand in hers. Cloud looked at Tifa looking for some sign that she was really okay, her eyes had soften as Cloud looked into them and a small smile graced her lips, Tifa could still see the threads of anger in Cloud's eyes so she leaned forward and kissed him, his eyes went wide but soon he responded to her lips on his, it took Zack's indiscreet throat clearing to get the couple to break away.

"Zack seriously grow up!" Cloud said shoving him playfully his anger completely diminished. Zack just grinned at Cloud

"So then are we having a movie night or not" Aerith squeaked softly

"Um I don't see why not" Tifa shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11 Foaling Duty

Chapter 11

Foaling duty

Tifa and Aerith left the stables around 4pm so they could get some clothes and stuff and also so that Aerith could pick up her portable web cam so it could be set up in Pretty's stable so they didn't have to constantly keep checking up on the mare.

When they arrived back at the stables Cloud took the web cam and set about setting it up in the mare's stable before skipping it out and refilling her haylage chamber. Then as the horses feeds were handed out and the yard swept the 'foal duty' group had retreated to the family room and began setting it up so that they would be able to spend the night. Aerith had piled up a load of DVDs on the coffee table, turned the laptop on and made sure that the web cam was working.

"So you ready for opening night then" Aerith asked placing the first movie into the DVD player.

"Almost we'll be ready by then anyway, we are trying it with some of the horse tomorrow" Tifa shrugged

"Tifa someone's here to see you" Cloud said as he entered the room ready for the night ahead

"Who is it?" Tifa questioned

"I think it's Vincent" Cloud said raising his eyebrow, Zack and Aerith looked between the pair but couldn't think what was going on.

"Oh then we best go see him Cloud, We won't be long" Tifa said getting up and leaving the room with Cloud by her side.

"Hi Vincent I assume you've got the results" Tifa greeted

"Um yeah but I think it best we do this somewhere more private" Vincent returned

"Okay I know the place" Cloud said and they followed Cloud through the Stables and out towards the winter paddocks. Vincent had raised an eyebrow at Tifa questioning her on the blonde

"My boyfriend" she mouthed, Vincent nodded as they continued their way to paddocks.

"So the horses from the latest arrivals, Oberon, Paddy, Shannon, Travis and Rupert all show high levels of Mako as for Ivy and Champ they show a tiny level in their bloodstream and as for Big Barney and Maggie they didn't show any signs of Mako in her blood work" Vincent said but he had also handed over a written copy with all the detailing, she was rather glad that the on call vet tonight was on Tifa's side Yuffie would be beside herself when she learned that the blood she had managed to hand over to Tifa had come back positive the time was coming when Rufus and Hojo would get what they deserve.

"Teef this is great now we know which horses to use during our reminding training sessions" Cloud said after a few minutes.

"Oh I can't wait till opening night, now Vincent I have set aside tickets for you if you want to come" Tifa said it was usually what she did to repay favours give tickets out for the show.

"Thanks but I'm not sure if I will be able to make it" Vincent stated and turned and left.

"Wow he's a little odd" Cloud said as they headed back to the family room.

"I suppose" Tifa sighed she was pleased with the news but she was worried about the outcome all the what if's raged her mind what would happen to her and her love ones, what would happen to the stables and the horses, would Rufus deny it and get away scot free and she was worried about the last on in particular but she wanted to put an end to this disgusting man and this was the best way to do it she had no choice if she was going to save the horses and the ones to come.

"Teef are you okay?" Cloud asked seeing the sad look on her face.

"Yeah sorry I was in my own little world" Tifa muttered placing a smile on her face.

"We need to tell the others as soon as possible but that will have to wait till morn after all I'm never sure if we are being watched or not inside the stables" Cloud complained a little he wanted to spill but how could they if there was a risk of Rufus catching onto their plans.

When Cloud and Tifa had arrived back at the family room they wanted to make a U turn at the sight that they had to welcome them, Zack and Aerith were making out and it seemed to be going a little too far. Cloud had to clear his throat several times before the pair broke away, Aerith was bright red and trying to bury her face in Zack's chest as Zack was smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"What we've had to see you too at it often enough and it's sickening" Zack grinned

"Yeah but we're cute you Zack aren't" Cloud teased his old humour returning.

"Cute you honestly it's like watching a dog in heat with you two" Zack smirked

"Like your one to talk" Tifa smirked and everyone but a rather red and embarrassed Aerith had burst out laughing.

At 6pm they had called for several pizza's they were officially off stable duties now and only had to keep an eye on Pretty now even though the staff still working would be able to keep an eye on her until they finished at 8pm, they would also have to do the extra late feeds but that wasn't a huge problem.

By midnight there was no obvious signs of Pretty about to foal and the Aerith had already fallen asleep and the others were on their way to the land of nod. Zack passed out after another half hour so Cloud and Tifa turned off the movies and had just talked.

"So have you actually been here during the birth of a foal before?" Cloud asked keeping his voice low

"Once but I missed it, Echo's birth I had been here but well her mother wouldn't foal with us watching so we all just went to sleep and by morning Echo was born" Tifa replied

"Do you think that we'll see it tonight?" Cloud raised an eyebrow

"Maybe" Tifa yawned snuggling closer to Cloud as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her that much closer. After another half hour Tifa got up and put the kettle on for coffee if they were going to stay up the rest of the night they would need more coffee.

It was when they had just finished their mugs of coffee when Pretty started showing signs, she was hardly able to stand still, pawing the ground and had the occasional look at her flanks, she was drawing close so Tifa went out to check her in the flesh, Cloud wanted to go to but she had said

"I'm sure those two would want to see it so someone has to stay and wake them and that's you because I know what to look for". Cloud nodded at her logic and she left the room after placing a kiss on Cloud's cheek.

Tifa had arrived at the mare's stable and after a quick check over she was positive that Pretty was in labour. Getting out her phone she dialled the on call vet.  
>"Yuffie just a heads up Pretty is in labour" Tifa said once Yuffie had picked up.<p>

"Okay I'll be there soon, how is she" Yuffie replied on the other end trying to stifle a yawn

"Stressed I would say" Tifa said taking a second look at the mare

"Okay well I'll be there soon" Yuffie finished and hung up.

Tifa returned back to the family room to find Cloud just about ready to pass out, she smiled softly at his half asleep expression.

"Come on Cloud don't fall asleep on me now, it's almost time" Tifa whispered shaking Cloud's shoulder a little. A goofy smile played on Cloud's lips as he looked at Tifa, she giggled at him and helped him off the floor.

"So not long then?" Cloud asked, Tifa shook her head and couldn't help but smile Pretty was soon to have her foal.

"What do you think Pretty is having a filly or colt?" Tifa asked she believed pretty was going to have a colt well at least hoping to she had been having fillies since she arrived at Shinra stables.

"Um I'm not sure" Cloud shrugged he hadn't given it much thought

"Okay then here's another question what colour do you think it will be" Tifa asked

"Well I think the foal will be um bay like it's mother" Cloud replied.

"Well we'll find out soon look" Tifa said pointing at the laptop. The legs of the foal were visible so very soon the foal was going to arrive.

"Guys get up!" Cloud and Tifa said shaking the sleeping couple.

"Five more minutes" Zack muttered and rolled over and began to suck his thumb, Cloud looked at Tifa and they both started laughing their heads off.

"Hey what's so funny" Zack asked finally waking himself up,

"You are thumb sucker" Cloud teased

"I don't suck my thumb" Zack defended

"You do Zack and why you wake us is it time" Aerith smirked

"Yeah the foal's almost here" Tifa squealed she was getting all excited.

Quickly they all rushed to the stall and found a little palomino foal lying on the ground as it's mother licked it clean.

"Oh palomino like it's dad" Tifa squealed as she unbolted the door. It was just then as well that the sound of the metal stable door was heard opening.

"DOWN HERE YUFFIE!" Tifa shouted startling both Pretty and the foal. Yuffie arrived at the stall in seconds gloves and equipment ready and immediately joined Tifa in the stall and began the regular health checks.

"Okay Pretty is the proud mother of a colt" Yuffie declared, Tifa's smile turned so bright hearing the news, she had been hoping for a colt since Pretty had been put into foal.

"The mare and foal are both fine but keep an eye on them for the next few hours you know the usual" Yuffie said finishing her examination of Pretty.

After spending around 30minutes gazing at the new arrival they all headed back to the family room to get some sleep.

"Night" Zack said and threw himself on the floor and instantly fell asleep sucking his thumb, Aerith curled herself up beside him and was also out like a light.

Cloud however had made his way to the sofa and flopped onto it and pulled Tifa down beside him.  
>"Goodnight Teef" Cloud said placing a kiss on her cheek and fell asleep wrapping his arms around her. Tifa followed quickly into sleep thinking about the foal.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Heart Break

Chapter 12

Heart Break

Tifa had another lesson to teach with Priscilla and as she was making her way to get the pony Priscilla would be riding she was ambushed and pinned against the wall. Snake like eyes that had a curtain of dirty blonde hair stared her down. Tifa tried to break free of Rufus hold but with all matter of trying she couldn't, she tried to scream but then he covered her mouth with his and when he pulled away she tried to spit at him, she still wanted to scream but she knew that would work.

"What is it you want" Tifa sneered

"I want you to break up with Cloud" Rufus said his tone of voice dark and spine chilling

"Never I love Cloud and you have no say" Tifa growled

"You will leave him if you want him to live it's either leave him or see him be killed your choice" Rufus threatened and as quickly as he grabbed Tifa he had left but not before adding on final thing

"Don't tell anyone about this you hear!" he demanded and paused for some sign that she understood and when she nodded feebly he continued on his way.

Tifa was in tears as soon as Rufus had left her and she didn't want to be around anyone how could she break up with Cloud but how could she stay with him and risk his life, she was sure that Rufus wasn't even just messing with her but he was actually really serious about the whole thing. She ran through the stables, straight to Indi's stall shoved his head collar on mounted and took off for the her place that only she and Cloud knew about the only problem was it would make things worse after all this was the place she had only ever brought him to, but it was the only place she could go.

Pushing Indi as hard as she could she reached her secluded clearing in minutes, pulling him up as quickly as she could she dismounted and tethered him. She then flopped down in the grass tears still streaming down her face. What Rufus was doing was sick and had to come to an end and it now had become more than just a jealous thing it had become something dreadful and no matter how hard Tifa thought she couldn't come up with a way to stay with Cloud and not have his life threatened.

"Hey has anyone seen Tifa?" Cloud asked looking around the family room

"No isn't she meant to be teaching?" a livery member asked

"Well she is but she isn't there so Aerith's had to take over we can't find her anywhere" Cloud sighed getting all worried

"We'll help you look she can't of got far is there anywhere though that she would go?" the same livery asked, Cloud paused for a minute and then it came to him that she could be in the clearing she brought him to just the other day and with that he left the room running and grabbed the first tacked up pony and removed the head collar tighten the girth and jumped on and pressed the pony which happened to be Aaron as fast he could go until he reached the woods where he annoyingly he had to slow down Tifa had only shown the rather rocky route down to the clearing. Making the trip down to the clearing seemed to take agonisingly long and when he finally broke into the clearing he was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he spotted Tifa sitting curled in a ball near a tethered horse. Cloud dismounted and tethered Aaron and slowly made his way to Tifa and the closer he could hear the sounds of her sobs.

"Teef what's wrong" Cloud asked concerned

"Go away" she cried

"No I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong" Cloud added

"If you love me you'll leave me" Tifa sobbed

"I do love you and that's why I'm staying here until you tell me what's wrong"

"I love you I really do but I can no longer be with you"

"What do you mean can't be you can no longer be with me"

"I can tell you why but I want you to know I still love you and I still going to work with you to bring Rufus to a stop but consider our romantic relationship over" Tifa sobbed even harder

"Teef come on don't give me that" Cloud sighed at a loss how could he agree to this how could he now be able to kiss her, hold her tell her he loves her how could he be without her.

Cloud tried to lean in to kiss her but she moved out of his reach and actually got up and made her way to Indi and as she mounted Cloud had called to her.

"TEEF PLEASE!" Cloud called after her retreating form but it was too late she didn't hear and Cloud had the go back to the stables with a break up hanging over his head and he didn't understand why she had done it so rather sadly he made his way back to Aaron untied him and slowly made his way back to the stables.

He was determined he would get the truth out of Tifa on way or another he couldn't avoid him for long and they had to work together and he could count on Marlene to help out after all she was smart enough and she had grown fond of Cloud now so why wouldn't the little girl not going to help him.

So after work he made his way over to Tifa's house and Marlene let him straight in but she wasn't letting him near Tifa yet.

"Cloud what's wrong with Tifa?" Marlene asked really worried

"I'm not too sure I think we broke up" Cloud sighed coming down to Marlene's height

"Broke up? How?" Marlene pushed

"I don't know she just told me she loved me but we can no longer be together and I don't understand why" Cloud said his voicing breaking a little

"But if she loves you isn't there still a chance to get her back"

"I hope so Marlene I really do" Cloud replied wiping a tear from Marlene's face

"I'll help you get her back" Marlene added smiling weakly Cloud nodded.

Cloud slowly made his way to Tifa's room and knocked lightly.

"Teef can I come in please we really need to talk" Cloud asked , he got no answer so he pressed on the handle but the door was locked, defeated he slid down the wall and decided he would stay there until she had to come out she would have to at some point and he would be waiting. Tifa had been lying on her bed with her face buried in the blue unicorn Cloud had gotten her trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Cloud had fallen asleep against the wall when Tifa had finally decide to leave her room, she paused taking in his features and badly wanting to kiss him but scared it would wake him she stepped passed him and made her way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she could see what Rufus had done to her, already there was bags under her eyes, her skin was red and her nose resembled a certain reindeer's. She splashed cold water on her face and left the bathroom and headed back to her room. Cloud was still asleep so she paused and kissed him gently on the lips, he stirred a little and mumbled her name but he didn't wake. Tifa let her fingers linger on the top of Cloud's hair before she forced herself away and closed her bedroom door behind her, locking it she slumped against the wall and once on the floor she began letting the tears out again.

Cloud had woken at the sound of a door closing.

"Tifa?" he questioned looking around but his slight smile dropped when he didn't see her.

"Cloud I'm sorry" Tifa's voice crocked from the other side of the door.

"Teef?" Cloud asked placing his hand against the door and hoping it would disappear and he could hold her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry" Tifa whispered once more a slid something under the door. Cloud picked it up and found it was a photograph of the two of them together smiling and another one was attached to the first one of them kissing, he turned them over and found that she had written on the back of them.

_Cloud I love you I really do and when Rufus' secret is out we can be together again, he has a hold over me and I can't tell anyone about it, so please don't ask, I'm risking enough just telling you this probably. Please don't hate me I love you and I look forward to the day we can be together again. _

"Teef" Cloud whispered by the door and heard her murmured in reply but didn't actually hear what she had said.

"I don't hate you and if this has got something to do with Rufus then I'll sort him out" Cloud said

"NO!" Teef shouted through her tears

"Teef are you sure I'm not scared of him" Cloud tried to argue

"Just leave this doesn't concern you" Tifa snapped through her cries.

He removed two things from his pocket and slid one under the door the other he chucked at a potted plant and it became hidden between the leaves. After that he got up and left, Marlene gave him a hug downstairs before he left and when he did he really wanted to drive to the stables and kick the crap out of Rufus but after thinking what could it mean for Tifa he turned his back on that idea and drove home.

Word had spread around the stables very quickly about the breakup of Cloud and Tifa and it, rumours filled the air that Tifa was a slut and got what she wanted and left others said that Cloud had been using her but the rumours had soon died down once they actually saw the sadness in her eyes they realised there was more to it then what meet the eye.

People had tried to speak to either Cloud or Tifa about it but Cloud had the same answer each time

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you it's none of your business so get lost". Whereas Tifa she was mute she didn't speak to anyone at all she fazed everyone out she was not even answering basic questions by mouth just a simple nod of the head was all anyone was getting even Aerith no one was going to get her to speak and that was the way she wanted it after all she was afraid that if she did speak she would let slip about why she had to leave him and it scared her that Cloud could be hurt just by opening her mouth.

* * *

><p>Author's note - so what do you guys think that Cloud had chucked at the potted plant? This chapter and the following chapter were really diffcult to write as it felt wrong to do this to them but if I didn't the story line would be a little dry.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Opening Night

Chapter 13

Opening night

The rain battered down on the roof of Shinra stables as Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart were doing their final dress rehearsal, the two of them were dressed identical to make matters worse for Tifa a reminder that Rufus to both of them that he had torn them apart but still made them have to work together, Tifa was riding bareback and Cloud still had Ivy in full tack it would take some time for Ivy to be ridden without tack.

Jumps were set in the school with the chosen horses also ready to lie down with the ones that had been working with them, in all this was only the second time they would practise with all the horses present. Shannon had made a little fuss about lying down but the mare soon was lying in the school ready for Tifa and Indi to jump.

The dress rehearsal went well and then all that was left was to perform in front of a live audience and reveal Rufus' secret to the world and hopefully then would Cloud get the truth out of Tifa over the whole break up. After their training session ended they went their separate ways, Cloud had once again tried to talk to her but she would always leave before he got the chance and he would have to watch her walk away with sad eyes and a heavy heart he still couldn't understand why and it hurt him.

Tifa though she was even more affected by the break up, she wanted to be with him she wanted him their when she woke up in the morning, she wanted him to hold her, kiss her and hear the words I love you whispered hotly in her ear and it was starting to get a little too much for her and began blocking everyone out even those that cared for her including Marlene. Everyone was getting worried about her she wouldn't eat, she would hardly talk she was really just an empty shell and every time she had to see Cloud and work alongside him she had to fight to hold back the tears.

Tifa had been called up to Rufus office each day since the break up and was questioned and at times he had forced her to do things she didn't want to but she was glad her dignity was still in tack Rufus hadn't managed to sleep with her and that was how she was going to keep it she only had one more visit to Rufus' office before opening night and he couldn't do anything to harm her after that never again she hoped that Rufus would hurt another living being and Hojo for that matter and she clung to that thought to get her through the difficult times she was staring in the face at.

Cloud and Tifa stood silently in the wings of the show arena and Tifa was trying her best to compose herself, Cloud was standing so close to her and she longed to just reach out and hold him but she couldn't what Rufus had done was despicable and she was not going to let him get away for this for long. After tonight's show that would most definitely mean the end of Rufus' control or so they thought.

When the lights dimmed and a voice boomed over the speaker system as a small spot light lit the curtain that separated the arena from the stables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for the fantastic Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife" the audience had a moment of silence wondering who was this Cloud fellow but once the pair entered the arena the crowd went wild. Cloud and Ivy went left and Tifa and Indi went right and then the charged at one another from opposite side so the arena and came to a stop mere inches from each other and both reared like the mare and gelding were fighting and when their hooves hit the ground they both bowed then Cloud and Tifa rode away from each other and made their way to the same end of the arena and it went dark for all of 5 seconds and when the lights came back on several jumps had appeared in the arena as well as several horses that were lined up between the jumps and throwing their heads around in sync with each other then their individual trainers had them lie down and once they were in place a drum roll sounded, the audience all had the same look curiosity and then once the drum ended Cloud and Tifa took off towards the jumps and jumped in sync down to the last one crossed each other then jumped the other the jumps that the other just had flew over.

When they came to the end of that set of jumps the horses that had been lying down had gotten up and they started running around the arena, Cloud's job was to round them up and Tifa would jump onto their backs as Cloud rounded them up closer. Tifa had stood up on Indi's back and then she jumped onto Big Barney's back and had him break away from the group and did a few tricks with him including bowing but the way he done it made him look like he was dancing a little. When she had jumped back onto Indi's back Cloud released the horses and they took off to the now open curtain. Ivy and Indi meet each other in the centre of the arena and Cloud and Tifa halted them side by side made them bow then they both dismounted and came to stand by their horses heads. A black shadow had crossed the arena and handed the pair a microphone each and left as quickly as they appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have something we would like to share with you" Cloud began

Tifa swallowed and then began her lines.

"This is very important and we would appreciate your full attention" Tifa added paused looked at Cloud and gave her a reassuring smile and even took her hand and Tifa had to swallow to hold back the tears.

"Rufus Shinra is in league with Hojo the scientist that is responsible for Sephiroth" she stated

"If you remember Sephiroth is the one that had gone mad and killed hundreds of innocent people well his father Hojo has been injecting Mako into the horses in order to make them perform better" Cloud said

"And Rufus has been buying them off him and therefore funding his sick research into human experimentation" Tifa said her tone of voice low and sad the audience all showed faces that ranged from anger, disbelief, shock and sicken.

"I was one of Hojo's experiments but thankfully he didn't manage to do much to me and this happened just after his son had burnt down my and even Tifa's hometown" Cloud decreed, gasps filled the air and a few looked like they were about to be sick.

Rufus was hearing all this in the meantime and was making his way down towards the control booth and was going to cut the lights and mics but the room was locked from the inside trapping the person in control out, and with the key in the lock Rufus had no way to access the room .

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Rufus demanded banging his fist against the door.

"Sorry dude no can do" A slightly distorted voice called from the other side trying to suppress a laugh. Rufus wasn't going a let the pair get away with what they were doing so he made his way back to his office to pick something up, getting out his cell he called Reno and Rude and told them to meet him by the arena in five.

"Now that I have finally managed to get this out to the world I also want to add that Rufus Shinra and I never actually dated, He forced me to escort him and kiss him but on the day that I had first found out about his involvement with Hojo he attempted to rape me and now he has threatened Cloud's life he...he told me" Tifa couldn't get any more words out as tears formed in her eyes and her throat closed up, Cloud seeing and hearing this wrapped his arms around Tifa and Tifa found the courage to continue with what she had to say.

"Rufus had said if I don't break up with Cloud here who I have to say is the only person I've ever loved he would kill him" Tifa chocked on the last word and this time several members of the audience actually did throw up.

"Oh Teef why didn't you tell me" Cloud whispered but his voice echoed around the arena

"I couldn't" Tifa sobbed her voice also ringing out around the arena, they looked at each other and the audience began chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS!" so Cloud took Tifa into his arms and kissed her, Tifa went limp in Cloud's hold and then suddenly the lights went out in the arena. Several of the younger audience members screamed and panic had followed.

Tifa and Cloud were pulled apart when they were grabbed, the horses that stood beside them freaked out, the lights came back on as soon as Cloud and Tifa had been removed from the audience site. Barret who had been in the audience had already called the police he knew what had been planned and had the job of getting the police there. When the lights had gone back on and he had seen the arena empty with Tifa's horse standing there with the potential to be injured he leaped the barrier and grabbed the horses and worry had swept over his features as he pondered the thought of what could happen to both Cloud and Tifa.

Cloud and Tifa were being dragged by Reno and Rude and the expressions they wore were glum and they had started to feel that Rufus had gone too far. They had been blindfolded and gagged and tied when they had been plucked from the arena. Reno dragged Cloud into one room and Rude carried Tifa into the room next to it. Reno and Rude carried out their given orders and stood at the outside the locked doors.

Rufus had been waiting in the room Cloud was in, quickly Rufus moved in behind Cloud and removed his gag and blindfold and ties around his hands but left his legs tied. Cloud looked around and when he focused on Rufus his eyes darkened

"WHERE'S TIFA" Cloud screamed at Rufus.

"CLOUD!" Tifa's voice called from the room next door.  
>"TIFA!" Cloud cried running towards the door<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rufus said, Cloud turned to face Rufus his eyes glowing with anger and it was reflected in Rufus is eyes as well but it had more a menacing glow. Rufus stood there with a gun pointed at Cloud and smile pulled on Rufus' lips he was finally going to get rid of Cloud Strife who'd only been giving this job as when Rufus had learned he escaped from Hojo and so they had made another deal, Rufus would hand over Cloud's barely alive body to Hojo and Hojo would have his test subject back and what Rufus would get out of the deal was several race horses that had all been enhanced with Mako for free.

"What are you planning on doing? Killing me and then take advantage of Tifa!" Cloud yelled

"Yeah something like that!" Rufus laughed

"You're sick you know that right" Cloud spat trying to keep his langue in line

"No actually I'm a genius" Rufus declared laughing slightly

"Actually sick wasn't even close your diabolical and should be locked up" Cloud spat

"Well I don't care I have Tifa now and that's all that matters" Rufus said aiming his gun at Cloud, Cloud didn't flinch at the gun fired and hit him in the shoulder, Rufus laughed and raised the gun again at Cloud, although injured he pushed himself up and front crawled towards Rufus, Rufus aimed again and got Cloud's leg and just as Cloud had reached Rufus and as he grabbed him and then several shots fired.


	14. Chapter 14 Sirens

Chapter 14

Sirens

Tifa had been kept in the dark she didn't know where she was exactly she knew thought she hadn't left the stables though and she was not sitting in a dark room with no idea what was going on. She had heard the last shot go off, from the minute the first shot was fired fear filled her heart and she had to hold onto the false hope that Cloud hadn't been shot and that it is Rufus that is lying on the floor bleeding.

Tifa ran to the door and banged on it and after only a few seconds Rude opened it, looking up into the bright light her eyes finally adjusted and saw Rude standing there and Reno just a few feet away on talking on a cell phone. Rude unlocked and opened the door to the room that Cloud was being held in and allowed Tifa to enter first and then he followed in behind leaving the door ajar. Light poured in from the open door providing the only light in the room. Tifa saw Cloud lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of by the looks of it ever growing blood, she ran to him and lifted his head into her lap and caressed his blood stained face and tears started welling up in her eyes and slowly the tears began to roll river like down her cheeks landing on Cloud's face.

"Oh Cloud I'm really sorry" she sobbed

"Teef hush now it doesn't matter what does is that both Rufus and Hojo are going to get what they deserve" Cloud weakly whispered

"No it does I can't lose you promise me you will stay with me" Tifa sobbed

"Teef I promise" Cloud weakly agreed and slowly and wincing in pain he lifted his arm towards Tifa's head and pulled her closer, their lips met and Tifa's tears became heavier, she was so scared that this kiss was going to be his kiss goodbye, his last kiss and as they broke away, Cloud's eyes closed and his breathing slowed but a smile graced his lips.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted through her tears, he didn't response but his little smile grew a little bigger, Tifa relaxed a little and then Reno entered the room.

"Right the ambulances are on their way" he declared

"Well then go look out for them!" Rude shouted, Tifa had forgotten about him until now and looked over to him to find him kneeling over Rufus's bloody body, Rufus though wasn't as hurt as Cloud was, sure he had been hit in the shoulder or was it his chest, Tifa wasn't overly sure from his position he was in where exactly had been hurt but with the way he held his hand over his left side of his body she figured it was there.

"Sing to me" Cloud whispered softly.

"What?" Tifa asked

"Sing that song from that book you told me about" Cloud weakly said and then coughed

"You mean the meadow song?" Tifa cried and Cloud nodded slightly

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet

and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet

and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you" Tifa sang through her tears that continued to flow from her eyes. The room had fallen silent as she sung she had the voice of an angel, and as the seconds ticked by the room remained silent besides the sound of both Cloud and Rufus' laboured breathing.

"IN HERE!" Reno's voice called from a little way down the corridor and the sound of several pairs of feet where heard making their way toward the room that Cloud and Tifa were held in. When Reno and the paramedics entered Tifa was begging them to save Cloud.

"Teef, listen it's alright they'll look after me" Cloud whispered reaching his hand out to Tifa, Tifa took a hold and grasped his hand like it was the only thing that would keep Cloud with her.

An oxygen mask was placed over Cloud's mouth and he was carefully lifted onto a stretcher and his wounds had been cleaned and had dressings on them to help with the bleeding. Once he had been carried out the room, Tifa followed and left the injured Rufus behind her hoping that she would one day block the events of this day out of her mind forever.

Zack and Aerith had been standing at the entrance of the stables by the ambulances that had been called praying they weren't for either Cloud nor Tifa, but when Cloud was led out on the stretcher they gasped, they knew he had been shot, the shots had echoed around the stables no doubt startling some of the horses as well as people.  
>"Zack" Cloud called weakly<p>

"Yeah what is it buddy?" Zack walking along side his stretcher

"Go to Tifa's house... and you know... the potted plant... near her... bedroom well there's... something there I... want... it may be hidden but... I need it" Cloud breathed, Zack nodded and taking an upset Aerith's hand he lead her back into the stables to find Barret.

Tifa sat in the back of the ambulance clutching Cloud's slightly extended hand singing to him as many songs she knew over and over even when they arrived at the hospital she stayed by his side singing until she no longer was able to stay by his side.

Tifa's wait in reception was dreadful and after 5 minutes Rufus was wheeled passed her, his eyes had seek out hers and when they met Rufus smiled and it chilled Tifa to the bone and she didn't realise she had been holding her breath until someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Tifa how is he?" Reno asked looking at Tifa with downcast eyes

"I don't know they won't tell me" Tifa sighed keeping her eyes on the floor, Reno felt dreadful he didn't know that Rufus was so twisted and he was guilt ridden from following his orders.

"Excuse me are you Tifa Lockhart?" a feminine voice asked, Tifa looked up to see an auburn haired women in a police uniform looking down at her.

"Yes?" Tifa whispered

"I'm Cissnei Shuriken; can I speak to you about the events of tonight?" Cissnei greeted, Tifa nodded and stood up and followed Cissnei towards an office that had the name Cid Highwind printed on. Cissnei closed the door behind Tifa and directed to take a seat, Tifa sat herself down in a large leather chair and twiddling her thumbs until Cissnei began her questioning.

"So Tifa is it true that you have found information on Rufus Shinra's dealing with the scientist Hojo is that correct" Cissnei began.

"Yes I found documents a few years ago" Tifa explained

"A few years ago then why didn't you do anything about it then?" Cissnei raised an eyebrow

"Because just after I had found the documents he had come into his office and attempted to rape me" Tifa added as fresh tears began to form in her eyes.

"Then why did you not come to the police force when that happened"

"Because I had just lost my father who was killed in the Sephiroth incident back then and I just couldn't go back to the station, the last time I was there was when I had just been told my father had been killed and I was really left homeless that the main reason why" Tifa sobbed

"Alright I buy it so what happened after you had made the announcement and had been dragged away?" Cissnei questioned

"Well I was pulled away from Cloud, tied and taken to a room and once there untied and left in the dark" Tifa began

"And what happened after that?"

"I heard Cloud call my name and I called out to him, he was in the room next to me and then I heard gun shots, I had been told around a week ago if I didn't break up with Cloud he would kill him and since I told everyone which I had been told not to do, he of course shot him" Tifa was rambling now and had a steady flow of tears running down her face.

"Alright Miss Lockhart, you're free to go" Cissnei sighed opening the door.

Tifa made her way back to reception and she had been hoping for some news but she still got nothing from any doctor but she did have several pairs of arms waiting for her and the first set of arms she ran to was Zack. Zack blushed and smirked his usual way to try and break the tension.

"Have you heard anything" Barret asked placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder

"No they've been keeping me in the dark I haven't been anything" Tifa sighed

"Right that's it" Barret said and walked off

Minutes later Barret had returned with a doctor in tow.

"This is doctor Cid Highwind and he is caring for Cloud now Cid tell Tifa here what is happening with Cloud" Barret grumbled

"Well Cloud is in a rather critical condition and he is being prepped for surgery" Cid declared

"Anything else?" Barret raised an eyebrow

"I'm afraid that's all I can give you for now" Dr Cid said and left

* * *

><p>Poor Cloud any guess to what Cloud has asked Zack to get from the plant? I love the Hunger Games I really do saw the movie this week twice and loved every second of it even though there where a few things wrong but they were little things anyway I added Rue's lullaby the Meadow song from the Hunger Games as that is a very emotional sence I was in buckets when I read and saw it so it felt right to place it into this chapter after all you can't not feel the love that Cloti have for each other - Yay for Dr Cid and Cissnei oh god it's funny to think of the foul mouth poilt a Dr but I wanted to have some fun with the roles of the characters as well as have a serious side too.<p>

I want to thank all of you that have read and most of all reviewed this it really does mean a lot to me as I always feel I have really nothing to be proud of but you guys out there have made me very proud of myself for a once in my life I have very few things to be proud of and I can't thank you enough for making this one of them


	15. Chapter 15 Proposals

Chapter 15

Proposals

Hours ticked slowly by and all they knew was that Cloud was in surgery, everyone was tired but was scared to sleep, at times Cissnei had come to take a member of the group away for questioning.

Eventually in the early hours of the following morning a nurse by the name of Shera had arrived to give them some new.

"The surgery went well, he's resting now and should be awake in another hour and then he can have visitors" Shera explained

"Thank you" Tifa feebly muttered before Shera turned and left and it had felt like a load had been lifted from their shoulders. They now knew Cloud was at least fine and Tifa couldn't wait to see him again.

An hour passed and Shera returned,

"Cloud is awake and he is asked to someone by the name of Zack" Shera declared, Zack stepped forward, giving Tifa a sad smile as he passed her and followed Shera through the doors towards the ICU.

"Hey Cuz" Zack sadly smiled

"Heya" Cloud weakly replied as Zack took a seat by Cloud's bed

"I'm surprised you asked to see me first, you must really love me" Zack joked

"Well you have something I want or should have" Cloud joked slightly

"You mean that little velvet box in the potted plant" Zack smirked raising an eyebrow, Cloud's eyes turned dark but a small smile played on his lips, Zack laughed a little and reached round into his back pocket and handed Cloud the box.

"By the way I would of said yes" Zack joked, Cloud couldn't help but laugh slightly but laughing had been a bad idea as Cloud winced in pain.

"I'll leave and send Tifa in she's dying to see you" Zack smiled and got up and left.

"How is he" Tifa called as soon as Zack had stepped out into reception

"He's fine, he's waiting for you" Zack smiled and gave Tifa's hand a squeeze. Tifa left reception and managed to find her way to Cloud's room.

Cloud's face lit up as soon as Tifa had entered the room, when she saw him she ran to him and had to pull herself up short when she went to hug him, she didn't want to cause him any more pain. Cloud saw this and opened his arms out to her.

"You sure?" Tifa asked concerned

"Positive" Cloud smiled opening his arms again and Tifa gladly aloud herself to hug him, he winced at little but held her closer just glad he could hold her once more.

"I love you" Cloud whispered as they finally pulled apart

"I love you too" Tifa said with yet more tears filling her eyes, Cloud reached his hand out and Tifa took it into her hand. Silence filled the air and then Cloud reached gently round to his back with his other hand and took hold of the little velvet box.

"Teef I know this isn't the best place to ask you this and I can't exactly get down on one knee but Tifa Lockhart will you marry me?" Cloud asked a wide smile planted on his face as he opened the velvet box to reveal a sapphire encrusted ring. Tifa sat there her eyes flicking between the ring and Cloud, she wanted to say yes but the word was caught in her throat.

"Teef?" Cloud pressed

"Yes Cloud Yes" Tifa cried eventually it had taken Cloud to say her name for her to finally answer. Cloud removed the ring from the box and slipped it on Tifa's slender hand.

"So do I get a kiss?" Cloud smirked

"Well are you well enough for me to kiss you" Tifa giggled and leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart the smiles on their faces couldn't be any wider. Again silence had ensured and it was awkward after all what do you say to one another when, they had been previously been broken up, now they were back together and engaged when one of them has been injured by a man they would rather not talk about.

"Teef? Um what's happening with the whole Rufus thing?" Cloud finally asked it had been bugging him a little since he had woken and he finally just had to ask now that he had the hard question out the way.

"Well we've all been questioned, they have put the stables into quarantine and tests are being carried out on all the horses and well Rufus is somewhere here and I believe there is a squad after Hojo" Tifa explained she hated what was going on and just wanted to be in Cloud's arms in bed with him and that was hardly going to be possible for well a little while.

"Oh so what will happen to the stables and all the horses there?" Cloud asked

"That I don't know, why you ask" Tifa answered and had noticed something flash in Cloud's eyes.

"Well once this is all over and the stables have been cleared how about we take it over, revamp it, rename it and close the show" Cloud suggested

"We'll see" Tifa smiled

"You know I missed you" Cloud whispered Tifa was still by his side after several hours had passed, she hadn't moved from her spot expect to move a little closer to Cloud but now that she knew Cloud was safe and the anxiety had worn off she was starting to get sleepy she had now been awake for just over a day and was starting to drift off.

"I missed you" she whispered and then her breathing slowed and it was clear she had fallen asleep. A nurse had come in to check on Cloud again and gave him a little more pain medication so Cloud asked.

"Could you bring a blanket for my fiancée please?" Cloud asked as the nurse fiddled with the several tubes and monitors that Cloud had connected up to him via his arm.

"No problem, once I've given you your meds I'll go get one" The nurse replied

"Thanks" Cloud said and the weight of the medication began to pull him under so he didn't hear the nurse leave or return with the blanket and drape it over Tifa.

Tifa woke in the late hours of the morning to find Cloud still fast asleep so removing the blanket and stretching she got up gave Cloud a soft kiss and headed towards the door, she was still dressed in a pair of scrubs the nurses had given her so she didn't have to sit in blood stained clothing and after spending the night in a chair she actually felt rather unclean and stiff. After spotting a nurse Tifa asked her if she could let Cloud know that she had gone home for a shower and clean set of clothes if he were to wake up when she was gone. The nurse complied and promised she would let him know.

Tifa had a rather long wait for her taxi arriving, she had no other way of getting home, well her wait was only long because the sky was overcast and a cold wind was blowing making her rather cold in just the scrubs she was in. She was shivering when she entered the cab and gave the driver where she wanted to go.

"Miss Lockhart I'm sorry to hear what Rufus has done" the driver commented, after a few minutes and recognition had hit in.

"Thank you" she replied she didn't know what else to say after all what do you say to that.

She was thankful when the cab pulled up at her house and she was able to leave the cabby behind and soon she would be able to wash off the horrors of the night before and hopefully at least for now put it behind her and concentre on the fact that she was engaged to Cloud and Rufus had lost.

Walking into the house everything seemed quite and Tifa could easily believe that everyone that was staying here last night would be fast asleep but as she stepped into the lounge the room was full with her friends and what she considered family up and planning something or playing a game she wasn't sure but once they saw Tifa they started asking her a bombardment of questions.

"How is he?" "How are you?" "Have you heard?" all these questions where throwing at her all of them over lapping so how could she answer just when everyone was talking over each other and not giving Tifa a chance to talk.

"SHUT UP!" Tifa shouted raising her hands and throwing them down so they smacked by her sides, all the noise was giving her a headache, the group had gone silent and stared at the women that had shouted at them, Tifa had gone red when all eyes locked with her.

"Teef what's that on your finger?" Aerith asked when the room had finally fallen silent

"Oh this" Tifa smirked extending her hand as a slight blush coloured her cheeks. Then once again the room filled with questions but it was Zack that had shut up the noisy bunch.

"SHUT IT" he yelled and one or two members had to hold back a laugh as Zack was never really that serious or mad.

"So Teef come on tell them before they start shouting again" Zack said rolling his eyes, Tifa blushed and couldn't help but smile when she spoke

"Cloud and I are engaged" Tifa practical squeaked, Aerith and Marlene squealed, Barret just seemed to chew on his lip, Zack of course was smiling as he was in on it and then Angeal well he was just shocked. Marlene ran up to Tifa and wrapped her little arms around Tifa, Tifa smiled at the little girl then well she wanted a shower and then get back to the hospital as soon as she could.

"Okay guys we're all excited but I need to shower and change and get back to the hospital" Tifa sighed removing herself from Marlene's hold and left the room.

Within the hour she was back in the hospital at Cloud's bedside, Cloud was awake and they had been watching TV until they had been featured, they didn't turn it off exactly but they muted it. That was until the new footage showed Hojo's lab.

"I'm standing outside Hojo's lab where reports say he has been found dead" a reporter began she fiddled with her ear piece and then confirmed what she had just fed by someone in a nearby truck no doubt.

"I'm am now confirming that Hojo has been found dead in his lab and soon his body will be wheeled out of his lab and a post-mortem will be carried out now back to you in the studio" the reported finished and it cut back to the studio.

"We all know that Hojo was responsible for the creation of Sephiroth and he was no stranger to carrying out experiments and I'm sure we'll all sleep a little more soundly in our beds now that he has been caught. As for Rufus Shinra he is now in a stable condition and is waiting to be questioned" The anchor finished and then Cloud cut the feed turning the screen black.

* * *

><p>Aurthors Note; thanks again for the reviews and faves I get I do appreciate everyone I do get and sunflowerspot of course you were right and I could never ever kill Cloud love him too much to do that and I couldn't live if I did I would be like Rufus if I did that to him.<p>

Almost sadly finished writing this story and going miss these charaters and horses so much all though it's really just Ivy that isn't real but I have found her in one of the horses at my stables called Pye but he is not as bad Ivy though


	16. Chapter 16 Trials

Chapter 16

Trials

Cloud had been released from hospital almost a week ago but he had been order to take it easy but easy wasn't in his vocabulary and was continually pushing the limits. Tifa had scolded him many times now but he never listened but he was easily let off, a flash of his dazzling smile and all was forgiven.

It had been confirmed just yesterday that Hojo had died due to a high Mako overdose and with years of him using his own body for his experiments even the average does would of killed him eventually.

Rufus however still had a trail to go through and for Cloud and Tifa that meant having to physically and mentally relive it; enough evidence had now been gathered to start the trail proceedings, that meant that Cloud and Tifa were due in court tomorrow morning to give evidence on the case.

"Cloud when do you think this will be over?" Tifa sighed as she got into bed next to Cloud, Cloud had been staying with Tifa's family while he was recuperating and Marlene had been on an almost servant like duty doing as much as she could for Cloud even though he complained he didn't need any help Marlene would make him sit and she would do it for him, there was one incident where Cloud had gotten up to use the toilet and Marlene had said she would do it for him, the adults looked at the little girl and burst out laughing and the little girl blushed and ran out the room.

"Soon hopefully and then we can get married" Cloud answered snuggling closer to her.

"Yeah that will be nice" Tifa yawned smiling.

"Go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Cloud sighed pulling the covers up to their shoulders.

The next morning they had slept in and had to rush around to get ready so they would be in court by 9am. Barret had to drive them there and he was going faster than illegally allowed but they had made it at 5 to 9 Barret had pulled up in front of the court house and Cloud and Tifa rushed out the car, Cloud was unable to rush as fast as he wanted he was still reliant on the use of crutches and still hadn't gotten used to them.

A man named Tseng was waiting to greet them and lead them through to the witness box. As they entered and took a seat, Cloud discarding his crutches on the floor, took hold of Tifa's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze when he saw the sad look upon Tifa's face, it clearly said she was scared this was the first time she would see Rufus since that night, that her world had been ripped apart but at least now it was on the mend. Tifa and Cloud's eyes darkened as a door was opened at the other side of the room and behind the glass Rufus walked in, his hands cuffed behind his back and he closely followed by two guards dressed identical, Rufus smirked at the coupled when his eyes meet with theirs, Cloud curled his hands into fists and if it weren't for the glass and Tifa's hand on his shoulder he probably would of punch the slime ball.

"All rise for the honourable judge Genesis Rhapsodos" and in walked a man with red shabby hair and he was wearing a long red robe that looked it was made of leather.

"Court is in session case 19235, Rufus Shinra and his many convictions" Genesis stated

Tifa for a split second felt a little sorry for the guy that was defending Rufus; there was so much evidence that it was rather clear Rufus was going to be convicted guilty there was no way he would get off scot free. After an hour Tifa was called to the witness stand, Cloud tired to give her a reassuring smile but both of them knew it would do little. For the 101th time at least Tifa would have to relive the events of that had happened almost a month ago and the events of a few years ago. Tifa placed her hand on Loveless and was asked

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or help me Minerva?" the officer asked

"I do" Tifa said.

"Miss Lockhart in your own words can you please tell us what happened on the opening night" the prosecutor asked

"Cloud and I had just finished our performance and then we told the audience that we had something we wanted to tell them, we had been planning this for a little while and reopening night was the perfect setting to do this and as we finally kissed for the first time in a fortnight the lights went out and Cloud and I were pulled apart, gagged, blindfolded and tied and carried off somewhere and then I heard gunshots" Tifa wept the tears had began as soon as she was asked the first question.

"Where were you when you heard the gunshots?"

"I was in the room next door, I had been left in the dark room but I had been untied of everything but I was on my own" Tifa explained

"So what did you do when you heard the gun fire?"

"I got up and ran to the door, Reno and Rude had been standing guard but after they had also heard the gunshots they knew something was up and Rude let me in and I rushed over to Cloud" Tifa was sobbing heavily and she didn't believe she could answer anymore questions.

The tears eventually became too much when she questioned about Rufus' attempted rape and she was free to return to the witness box alongside Cloud. As soon as she had stepped foot in the witness box Cloud encircled her in his arms, he was struggling to stay balanced without the aid of his crutches but he didn't care, what mattered to him was to get Tifa to stop crying, he especially didn't want Rufus to feel like he was winning in no way Tifa had felt the same but she couldn't hold back the tears no matter how much she fought with them.

Then Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Reno and Rude all had to give their witness reports as well which just seemed to take forever as everyone had to undergo the oath and then they had to be questioned which all were similar with just slight variations asked the process was long and by the time the court had been dismissed Cloud and Tifa were shattered and they would have to return in a week's time, which was rather annoying to put it nicely they couldn't understand why it would take so long but that was indeed the way the court system worked so there was no other way around it.

Cloud also felt very lost without his bike, he felt rather helpless without it and the fact that the stable were a no go zone at the minute tests were still going on with the horses, all horses had to go through a multitude of tests to find out exactly which ones were infected so they could set about finding a cure if there was one that is.

Cloud had taken Tifa to lunch out a treat out really, they hadn't had much alone time of late so they had arranged to have Barret pick them up later. They had a found a little scheduled cafe a little walk away from the court that looked perfect. Walking in they took a seat at the very back of the cafe that was slightly shadow in darkness that would provide much needed privacy. After they had looked over the menu a waitress arrived at the booth to take their order, her eyes seem to pop out her skull when she noticed she was now in the presence of celebrities and she struggled to get out her question.

"M...may... I take your order?" she stuttered, Tifa smiled at the young girl glanced at the menu again then said

"Can I have a BBQ chicken wrap with fires and a Iru Bru to drink" Tifa said

"I'll have the same" Cloud nodded

"Okay coming right up" the waitress swallowed and headed to the kitchen

"I've missed this" Cloud sighed taking Tifa's hand in his

"So have I" Tifa smiled warmly she had missed just being with Cloud like this so she could be excused for getting up and moving round to sit right next to Cloud. She was just leaning in for a kiss when the waitress had arrived with their food.

"Enjoy your meal and if you need anything else just call" the waitress smiled and left.

"So where would you like to go on our honeymoon?" Cloud asked with a mouthful of food

"Um I don't know really maybe the Costa Del Sol as long as I'm with you where does it matter" Tifa giggled as she made Cloud wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I suppose your right" Cloud grinned and Tifa couldn't help but smile back this was the first proper smile he had smiled since his release from hospital.

"Hey Cloud you know what's funny?" Tifa asked already giggling

"What?" Cloud said raising an eyebrow

"That we haven't been together for not too long but Zack and Aerith rather a long time and they haven't ever talked about getting married we are engaged" Tifa giggled

"Is that right" Cloud smirked trying to suppress his laugher and then they turned into children, the little practically empty cafe was filled with laughter, as the couple started feeding each other and then tickling each other until Cloud was practically on top of Tifa shaking with laughter and she was just the same shaking in laughter. They only managed to calm down when Cloud's phone had gone off.


	17. Chapter 17 Press Hounds

Chapter 17

Press Hounds

Cloud had been on the phone for at least ten minutes and after around 5 he had given Tifa the sign that the person on the phone was talking far too much and Cloud had to change ears half way through the conversation as his ear was starting to burn.

When he finally returned to the table he sighed tried to withhold a yawn but finally had to let it escape.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked when Cloud had returned to the booth

"Some tabloid magazine wanting to buy our story and cover our wedding" Cloud shrugged

"So what did you say to them?" Tifa asked

"Well I listened to what they had to say and then I told them to get lost we've done what we needed to do to get Rufus out of our lives so therefore there is no need to tell the world in detail what he did" Cloud sighed, Tifa put her finger on her lip and looked to the thinking over what Cloud had just said.

"Good actually I was just thinking that if we had gone through with it I would have to once again relive what he has done to us and we already have too in court" Tifa sighed and then shook her head in a rather forceful manner like she was trying to remove the thought of Rufus from her mind. Cloud had a stupid smile on his face when Tifa finally stopped shaking her head and looked at Cloud; her face went red with his eyes upon her.

"What?" Tifa asked getting a little fed up but was struggling to keep a straight face

"Sorry you're just so cute and sexy I couldn't help but stare" Cloud teased and Tifa began laughing again. With their plates now empty the waitress returned to take them away she paused by the table

"Can I bring you anything else?" she asked stacking the plates, Cloud looked at Tifa and then looked back at the waitress

"Can we have to go two Rocky Roads a slice of carrot cake and a chocolate crispy and then just the bill" Cloud replied he felt a little greedy but he was also getting something for Marlene, knowing that he would be in trouble if he didn't bring something back when the couple would be sitting eating a cake she would go off on one.

The waitress returns with a carrier bag with the treats and the bill and left again, Cloud got out his wallet got out the gil he needed and placed it on the table and himself and Tifa got up and made their way to the door.

As soon as they had stepped out of the cafe they didn't think anything was wrong for a few seconds but there all around the couple were hunger reports with new crews and other media workers. "Cloud Tifa care to talk to us?" various crews were shouting at them in a high chorus. Although Cloud was on crutches the couple moved as fast as they could to the corner where Barret was parked and the paparazzi were chasing after the couple towards the car. Barret was torn between getting out the car and pushing back the oncoming crowd of hunger reports or stay put so as soon as the couple were in the car they could speed off, in the end he decided to stay in the car but had reached behind him and opened the door just in time to.

Cloud followed closely by Tifa threw themselves into the car and slammed the door shut behind them as the camera hounds continued their assault on the young couple. Barret had sped off as soon as the door was slammed shut but that didn't deter the one coming heard several of the pack had actually tired to chase after the car that was quickly getting further and further away.

They arrived back home and Barret couldn't get up the drive somehow the press had managed to find out where the couple were well living and Barret at one point was seriously considering running over the many hounds that were closing in on the vehicle all of them desperate for a juicy shot of the young couple that had revealed the dirty little secrets of a man that was well known throughout the world so of course gossip hungry wolves would be prowling for the gossip so Cloud and Tifa had no choice but to cover their faces with the blanket that Marlene had left in the car.

When the car finally pulled to a stop as close to the front door as they could get and it was a mad dash to get in the house and slam the door shut before anymore media got their hands on a potential juicy shot.

The next morning the house hold had woken to find their driveway had became a campsite for the hounds. The presents of the press had nerved Tifa to no end after all they were after some juicy shot or story from her but Tifa hadn't been to naive to not think this could happen but that didn't mean she would be able to cope with it any better prepared or not.

Tifa with the help of Marlene were preparing breakfast when Tifa's phone went off. As soon as she answered it Marlene was pestering her as to who was on the phone.

"Oh so we can go up today then?" she questioned the person on the other end not sure is she had heard right.

"Go where?" Marlene asked pulling on Tifa's shirt, Tifa swatted her hand away as she tried to listen to what the person was telling her.

"Okay great what time can we head up there for?" Tifa asked after a few more minutes of silence from her end

"Perfect okay so we'll see you there then" Tifa said and then hang up.

"Who was it who was it?" Marlene questioned

"That was Yuffie she says the recommended quarantine period is now over but they are still taking precautions it does we can start going back up to the stables but only Cloud and I can as they still need to limit the number of people there" Tifa replied and tried to explain why the little girl 'couldn't' come along the real reason Tifa didn't want her there was she had been told that a few of the horses that had exceedingly high levels of Mako had to be taken away to a lab where they would eventually find a cure for the Mako poisoning.

"Oh alright" Marlene's face had dropped a little when she had heard that the stables were 're-opening' as it were a wide smile had crossed her face but as soon as she had been told that she couldn't go her smile turned to a frown and tears had even began to form in her eyes.

"Come on now Marlene it's only for today well it should be and I promise as soon as we can I'll take you up and we'll go on a hack together just you and me how does that sound?" Tifa asked crouching to Marlene's level and placing a hand on her shoulder. Marlene sniffled a little and nodded for now she would let it go.

During breakfast Cloud had been filled in one the stables and as soon as they were ready Barret went first and tried to push away the waiting press. Sadly though with the stables rather close to the house the press could easily follow and even though it was easier to hide from them in the car it they easily managed to trail it.

When Barret though had arrived at the stables the gates were closed and they had to buzz in which was a bonus it meant then there would be a fence between Cloud and Tifa and the hungry press that really did nothing but cause trouble. Cloud had turned his head when the car had been concealed almost by the gates and could see some of the more desperate and persistent ones attempting to climb the gates and he chuckled at the idea after all the gate had been coated in some substance that made it rather impossible to climb.

* * *

><p>Authors Note This was by far was the one of the hardest to write but I really wanted to write something that made you get a feel as to what the pair are going through outside the court and what media attention I they have gotten from what Rufus had done and how the press are desparte for some sort of statement.<br>I hope this dosen't seem to be going to far away from the main story line but I can say it does hold some improtance to the next chapter chapters to come.


	18. Chapter 18 PPE

Chapter 18

PPE

Yuffie was there to greet Cloud and Tifa at the entrance to the stables, she was dressed in a blue all over PPE suit, a pair of goggles resting on her forehead, a mask over her mouth and a pair of white wellie type books and held two identical outfits in her arms as the white boots rested by the wall.

"Put these on" Yuffie said handing Cloud and Tifa the outfits pretty much as soon as the couple were out of the car no welcome or anything just put these on.

Cloud struggled to get his on what with his bad leg but with Tifa's help he did manage eventually and once the ridiculous outfits were on Yuffie lead them into the stables where they had to all stand in a basin of blue soapy water.

"I'm afraid that even though the officially quatrain is now over tests and other important work is still being carried out so stay close" Yuffie explained as they past several others dressed in identical outfits just like themselves.

They arrived at the large indoor school where two large horse boxes waited.

"Yuffie what are they for?" Tifa asked seeing the boxes and then spotting the horses further down the school.

"I'm sad to say this but those are the horses with the highest levels of Mako so we are taking them away and going to work on finding a cure" Yuffie explained

"So which ones are going then?" Cloud asked seeing Tifa's sadden face she was clearly worried Indi or Ivy could be among them.

"Well lets go see them instead shall we you'll know which ones better than I do" Yuffie said.

So they made their way down to where the horses were gathered at the school. Tifa's eyes swept over them and she was able to let out a sigh of relief when she didn't spot Indi or Ivy or the ones that held a strong hold in her heart. Her eyes scanned over Sarron a chestnut horse that had arrived at the stables not too long ago and had been bought by a livery owner, Shannon, Pepsi and Cassandra a chestnut pony were both there as well as a little school pony Rowan that a lot of little kids had been taught on and then there was a little grey at the back of the group but he was hidden and Tifa couldn't tell if it was little Harry or if it was Merlin in the lighten either.

"We are also taking Vogan but he is staying here at the minute as he is on a course of bute for his leg injury" Yuffie explained and Tifa's heart sank Vogan she loved and he was on her list for horses she would want to buy, he had arrived with Ivy but with what happened that day Vogan had been passed onto another trainer and Tifa never got the chance to ride him especially after he then injured his leg and went lame.

All around the yard horses were gather in rather tight groups which looked rather dangerous after all the horses could easily kick out at one another and cause damage to each other. Tifa had stopped dead by the corridor that leads to the room where Cloud was shot and the memories of that night flooded her mind and brought tears to her eyes she had turned to Cloud and he pulled her into his free arm and let her burry her face into his chest.

"Hey now it's okay he can't hurt either of us no more" Cloud whispered softly

"I know but what he did to you it was sick he needs to be put away" Tifa cried

"I know and he will be he can't touch us no more so stop letting him get to you" Cloud tried to soothe.

"I'll try" Tifa said wiping away a stray tear.

"Good"

Tifa's face lit up as soon as Yuffie brought them to Indi's stable there he was standing in his stall munching on hay without a care in the world but he looked to see who had called his name and made his way to the door seeing his 'mummy' approach

"Hey baby" Tifa cooed reaching out to touch his nose

"Can we go in?" Cloud asked unsure if they actually could

"Of course I'm not going to let Tifa come to the stables and not get any closer than this to him" Yuffie giggled. Cloud unlatched the bolt and they both stepped into the stable, Indi nuzzled his nose into Tifa's side.

"Oh I missed you two" Tifa cooed scratching his nose.

"How's Ivy?" Cloud asked running his hand along Indi's neck

"You've really taking a liking to her haven't you" Tifa teased, Cloud just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She well how can I put this I think I know why she had been acting the way she was" Yuffie sniggered

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked raising an eyebrow

"Well when we scanned her which was routine for all the horse we found she was in foal so when Rufus bought her from Hojo he actually got one free no one knew" Yuffie explained

A silent 'oh' formed on Tifa's lips how can you buy a mare and not know it's in foal.

"It came as a surprise to all of us" Yuffie giggled

"What would happen to the foal then?" Cloud suddenly asked

"Well when Ivy goes into labour and the foal is born in around 4 months time the foal will be tested for Mako and we'll take it from there" Yuffie explained, Cloud nodded showing he understood.

When Tifa had forced herself away from Indi with the help of Cloud they had made their way to the set up office as Rufus old one was still wrapped up in police tape. Yuffie gave Cloud a wink and then left the pair alone Tifa raised her eyebrow in question and Cloud just smiled like he had something to hide and well he actually did. They had let themselves into the office and taken a seat on the two plastic chairs in front of the desk and after a few minutes the door opened and in walked a man that would clearly be wearing a suit underneath his own PPE suit.

"Ah you must be Mr Strife and you must be Miss Lockhart, I'm Reeve Tuesti and I'm here to speak to about taking over this establishment is that right?" Reeve asked after he introduced himself. Tifa looked at Cloud with a questioning gaze as Reeve took a seat at the other side of the desk.

"Yes that's right" Cloud answered after the Reeve had sat down.

"Alright well with the history of this place we didn't about placing it on the open market after all who would buy it" Reeve joked but just got silence from the couple so he continued onward "anyway it was going to go on the private market but if we already have a buyer I don't see why we should have to that" Reeve stated

"Okay so where do we go from here since we aren't actually buying it from someone as such" Cloud asked

"Well since you're not exactly taking over from someone that's selling it there is other produces to follow first but they are pretty much straight forward as they aren't much different from the usual buying a house produces really so in a few weeks I'll be in contact and we'll hopefully finalise everything as for now I assume you have your credit rating begin looked into so for now good luck and congratulations" Reeve finished and as he got up he extended his hand and Cloud took it and shook and then he waved at Tifa and left the room and the temperature then dropped in the room as Tifa's cold stare bared into Cloud.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about!" Tifa demanded keeping her eyes on Cloud

"Well I um when I was in hospital I had Zack look into to taking this place over for me so we could set up a sanctuary for the horses that have been mistreated" Cloud muttered scratching the back of his head he knew he was in trouble and he was never comfortable around trouble but Tifa's eyes had softened and her heart fluttered, men like Cloud were a rarity and as a soft smile tugged on Tifa's lips Cloud himself smiled.

"Forgiven" he teased slightly

"Fine your forgiven" Tifa giggled.

They then left the room and headed to Ivy's box. When they had arrived there the mare snorted at Tifa and stamped her foot but when Cloud entered her stall she was there nuzzling into to him and her eyes even begged the question as to where have you been.

"I'm sorry girl" Cloud whispered it was rather clear now that Ivy was a rather sensitive horse and she wasn't one that liked change.

" I know I know" Cloud said as the mare pressed her nose into him once more making Cloud stumble back a little on his crutches. Tifa was leaning against the door completing was Ivy going to change after she had her foal after all some mares could be a little moody during pregnancy she remember when Kelly had first arrived and she was in foal and Tifa had to catch and how the mare had charged her but when the foal had been born the mare had become more relaxed but still at first was protective of her baby.

When they left Ivy Cloud and Tifa were heading back to the entrance however when they made their way past the riding school with the horse box trailer Tifa lingered leaning over the school fencing Tifa could now easily see the horses as they were about to be loaded into the trailer. Her eyes once again swept over the heard of horses and her eyes locked on the little grey she couldn't quite make out before but now she could see it and she let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't Harry that stood in the heard Marlene would surely be in tears if Harry was taken away from her.

"So when would we be able to get back in the saddle?" Tifa asked clearly curious as to when the vets, scientists and lingering police officers clear out of the stables and Tifa could get back on Indi and feel herself again.

"Um soon probably within a week or so well for us Vets anyway" Yuffie replied and then added "But once I know when the others will be out I'll text you sound good"

"Cheers Yuffie that would be great" Tifa replied giving the small women a hug and with that Cloud and Tifa stripped off their PPE suits and left them by the door in a yellow bin.

Free of the suits Cloud was able to fully to take Tifa into his free arm and kiss her and then Barret ruined the moment with the sound of the horn blaring, Tifa actually jumped back like at when at the cinema and something came out of nowhere and made you jump with you spilling your popcorn everywhere. Tifa blushed she couldn't help it and the blush depended when Barret's voice rang out across the yard and no doubt it didn't reach the press.

"Save it for the bedroom!"

Cloud couldn't help but smirk at Tifa's wide eyed expression and bright red face.

* * *

><p>What to actually say about this chapter but I'm happy that Reeve has finally made an apperance although a small one and a one time thing for now. the title is a little odd but in a place where they are recovering from a period of quarantine they would still be wearing some from of PPE clothing<br>I have just finished writing this whole story but I have just started on the squeal so it's not quite goodbye to Cloud, Tifa and the rest anyway I couldn't quite bring myself to say it anyway I hope you enjoy it and did you have any idea that was going to happen with the stables  
>The part about Kelly is 100% true it was a buy one get one free type thing as they bought her not knowing she was indeed in foal at first and the part about her charging at Tifa well she did actually kinda do that to me it was rather scary that after all a heavily pregnant mare coming towards you is rather scary<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Verdict

Chapter 19

Verdict

Several weeks had past, Cloud and Tifa were still being hounded by the press not that the press got even a kiss out of them and they would only have a solicitor talk to the press with a statement not a single paper or a glossy magazine would get anything out but that agreed statement.

They were on their way to court once more today was the day that the trail would come to an end and Rufus would be sentenced, when they arrived and Cloud helped Tifa off Fenrir and even before Cloud was fully off the bike the media had pounced on the pair, police officers did their best to push back the hounds as the pair made their way into the court.

Tseng was waiting just inside for them and had a rather gloomy expression on his face

"Cloud Tifa, I'm afraid there's going to be a slight delay with the sentencing as last night more evidence came to light and it's not pleasant I'm afraid" Tseng explained sighing a little

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked

"Well it will come to light in the court room but it is a very sensitive case, have you heard of the Refvem family?" Tseng asked keeping his voice low, Tifa shook her head she hadn't heard of them and by the look on Cloud's face he hadn't either.

"Well you'll find out and sadly it's not a pretty case" Tseng added and lead the pair to the witness box.

"All rise for the honourable judge Genesis Rhapsodos" bailiff announced the court stood and in walked Genesis again.

"Now I believe that some new evidence has come to light so before the sentencing we will begin with this so would you like to call your first witness Miss Crescent" Genesis declared

"Calling Denzel Refvem to the stand" then a door opened and a young boy around 13 or so walked out he was dressed in a dark grey shirt and black trousers and his brown hair covered his eyes in waves. The young boy looked so out of place in the court room and his eyes were ringed in red and yet more tears threatened to spill over.

"Denzel do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or help me Minerva? Now I know this is hard Denzel but try your best"

"I do" Denzel sniffed

"Now in your statement you told us that this man Rufus Shinra" Denzel flinched at his name "had abused you and your family and even had your parents murdered is that corrected?" Miss Crescent asked

"Yes" Denzel squeaked with tears filling his eyes

"Thank you Denzel I withhold any further questions and the witness may leave" Miss Crescent stated as the young boy now an orphan was lead away as he franticly tried to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his face.

"Now for the court I have Denzel's statement and if it would please the court I will read an extract from it" Crescent said

"Well go on Miss Crescent" Judge Genesis huffed

"Witness Denzel Refvem stated that a year ago his family were in financial trouble and his parents had gone to Rufus his father's brother and had asked for help but things didn't work out the way they had hoped for the family, in exchange for the loan the mother had been sold to him, Denzel's father did everything he could to stop this but then Rufus had him killed not caring he was a blood relative" everyone's faces but Rufus' had gone white "And then Rufus used the money to control C Denzel's mother and from there Rufus not only did his abuse of the mother heighten but when he meet Denzel he began to abuse him in both a physical, mental and sexual ways" Crescent read, Denzel wasn't a stupid boy and although he was still young he did understand a little too well how the adult world worked and he had heard what had been going on with his parents and therefore was able to give evidence to that effect and the reason the evidence came to light was Denzel's mother had been found the other day lying on the family couch dead she had taken her own life.

"Just for the court I would like to add that the mother had taken her own life the other day sadly because of what this man has done" Crescent pointed out the court was filled with gasps the young boy now had nothing.

Tifa sat there listening and tears were freely flowing down her ivory face she knew what it was like to be all alone at a young age and so did Cloud they had both faced tragedy in their past losing their parents at young ages and the other turmoil that followed but they had people around them that were there to help them the kid looked like he had no one and since he had been abused and hurt by the same man that Tifa had been she wanted to do something about it try and help him make life just a little easier.

The court adjourned then so the jury could come to their decision and once Cloud and Tifa were out of the court room and were sitting on one of the private rooms Tifa turned to Cloud

"Cloud I want to help that boy I can't sit here and let that boy struggle alone through this" Tifa cried

"I know Teef I know we'll see what we can do about it okay now come here" Cloud cooed and opened his arms, Tifa gladly allowed herself to be held, Cloud rocked her gently back and forth. Tifa had finally started to calm down a little when Tseng had knocked at the door and entered the room.

"The court will beginning again in five minutes" Tseng stated, Cloud nodded and looked at Tifa she simply nodded and released herself from Cloud's hold and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

Tifa was a bag of nerves she was most scared that he would be convicted as not guilty but with the large amount of evidence gathered and presented to the court it would be pretty difficult to let this man go free unless you had the most forgiven and actually rather stupid personality well that's how Cloud and Tifa of anyone that would think of him as not guilty.

Genesis stood and slowly opened the ivory envelop and it seemed to take forever for him to unfold the piece of paper it was almost like he was doing it deliberately just like in those talent shows.

"The jury and I find Rufus Shinra guilty and he will be sentenced to life" Genesis declared.

Cloud and Tifa both let out a collective sigh releasing the breath they had both been holding. The smiles on their faces couldn't off been any brighter when the guard clasped Rufus in irons and lead him out the room so he could begin a life time in prison.

Tifa didn't know whether to laugh or cry when the new broke and the tears that did spill over were tears of joy after all with Rufus spending now a rather long time behind bars what could he or even since the confirmed death of Hojo do to her and Cloud nothing they couldn't do anything to them anymore.

"Teef you alright?" Cloud asked as soon as they were free of the court room

"I think so" Tifa mumbled in response still looking downcast

"It's alright now Tifa he can't hurt us no more" Cloud said trying to cheer her up

"I know I just can't help thinking of that little boy alone" Tifa sighed

"Well we could do something about that I think" Cloud added he actually had been thinking it over since Tifa had broken down over the young boy during the court interval and Cloud could knew what he could do to help the boy that like himself had lost everything when he was young.

When they walked out of the court press hounds were desperate once again to hear the couple's thoughts but all they got was an emotionless expressions and the dust the trailed behind Fenrir as the pair set off.

Tears that Tifa didn't know she was holding began to run down her face in the cold air that swept over her as she held onto Cloud for dear life on the back of his bike and soaking Cloud's shirt in the process and when the pair arrived home and pushed their way through the wolves and once the bike rolled to a complete stop Tifa and Cloud made a mad dash for the house once more.

"So what happened?" Barret asked he had been sitting waiting for the pair and was currently had his bare feet resting on the kitchen worktop as he lounged in a chair nursing a beer.

"He was sentenced to live in prison but more disturbing evidence had come to light from little boy" Tifa sobbed the boy Denzel was really getting to her after all she pretty much been there herself.

"What evidence?" Barret asked raising an eyebrow

"Well this boy lost his parents because of him and he had basically killed the father and abused and made the mother take her own life and he had also abused the boy as well" Cloud explained best he could and that was the best he could and it felt wrong to say it the way he did.

"My um Minerva that Rufus is really screwed up" Barret said having to watch his langue with Marlene probably listening from the lounge.

"So it's over then" Marlene's voice called from behind the door seconds before her little face popped out from behind the white door.

"It looks that way" Tifa softly smiled but was still wreak inside thinking of the little boy she wonder how many others could Rufus had hurt and could of potentially hurt if she and Cloud hadn't done what they did.

"So is it wedding time yet?" Marlene giggled

"It will be soon Marlene real soon and you can wear a pretty dress how does that sound?" Tifa teased wrapping her arms around Cloud

"YAY!" the little girl screamed and wrapped her little arms around the couple's legs. Cloud had taken a rather forceful step back he still wouldn't admit it but the little girl was rather scary she still had her ways of getting things out of Cloud that he would rather keep to himself and if she got her way which she most likely would the wedding would be mostly under her control.

* * *

><p>I really wanted to add Denzel to the story but wasn't sure how as I want him to have a part to play in the squeal which I'm currently working on now that this one has finished and I couldn't sadly come up with a better way than this but I really did want to make Rufus as evil as possiable. <strong>I do know very little about the court procedures especially when it comes to what happens when a child is involved I did research it but I wasn't getting anywhere with it.<strong> I didn't really want to mention Denzel's mother's name but I have used her actual name if that makes sense and because in the game/movie it doesn't give him a last him I gave him the last name of the voice actor that voices him in Advent Children Complete.

It's not yet over a couple more chapters to go inculding a wedding and I'm working on a squeal as this is complete

Also after Saturday the 14th of April if your intrested check my DA account for my upcoming Final Fantasy and horse Cosplay but I don't think it will be that good as Champ the horse I'm doing it with was a little spookie when I fitted it to him.


	20. Chapter 20  Taking Control

Chapter 20

Taking control

With the trails with Rufus behind them the couple were able to concentrate on what mattered their wedding and adding Denzel to the family after all he indeed had no one as everything knew of the death of Rufus's parents when he was young.

Marlene had spent the last fortnight twirling around in her baby blue flower girl dress and getting in a lot of trouble from Tifa after all they couldn't afford to replace the dress as of yesterday Cloud and Tifa became the official owners of Shinra Stables which they were going to rename 7th Heaven stables and equine sanctuary so that abused and mistreated horses could recover in a safe environment where they come first.

The very day that Tifa went to the dress shop Marlene and Aerith had come with her so they could get their dresses at the same time and when Aerith had seen the colour of the bridesmaid dress she would have to wear her eyes immediately shinned with disproval the colour was a ocean blue not her beloved pink.

"Teef what the hell I don't wear blue" Aerith squealed seeing the dress

"Well I don't wear pink but I had to once for you so deal with it" Tifa giggled

"Okay fine I'll wear it" Aerith huffed

Marlene was once again spinning and singing in her dress when Cloud had arrived home and behind him a young boy followed miserably with his brown waves falling over his blue eyes. Marlene suddenly stopped dancing and singing and turned bright red upon seeing the boy that she thought was actually rather cute, Denzel took no notice of her but Marlene has made a dash for her room with her face bright red and it was the sound of the door slamming behind her that made the boy finally look up from the floor.

"Sorry about Marlene there she can be a little shy" Cloud apologized for the little girl's actions.

"Huh?" Denzel muttered hadn't not been paying attention

"Marlene there she can be a little shy at first but trust me she isn't for very long" Cloud chuckled slightly

"Oh right" Denzel sighed he felt very awkward being in what was going to be his new home as Barret, Cloud and Tifa had all fostered him with the history of both parties Barret had to be included but in all everyone including Angeal wanted Denzel to join the misfits that were called a family.

Denzel was left to settle in although Marlene had wanted to go and greet him as it were but Tifa had insisted that she leave the boy to himself for now after all the child had been through a lot.

"Marlene why don't I take you up to the stables and we can go for a hack and have another think to how the school will be in just a few days" Tifa suggested

"YES!" Marlene cheered jumping up and down on the spot

"Okay Marlene enough now go get ready" Tifa said the little girl hugged her mother like figure and ran out the room just as Cloud entered the room.

"Marlene on the sugar again?" Cloud asked raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly

"No I'm taking her on a hack so she's rather excited" Tifa sighed wrapping her arms around Cloud "Hey why don't you join us take Champ out so we can give him to Denzel I think it could help" Tifa suggested suddenly thinking that if he had something to do it may help him keep his mind off what had happened.

"Yeah why not" Cloud agreed and as he rested his head on Tifa's shoulder Marlene literally bounced through the door with the biggest smile on her face she was finally going to get to ride Harry again which she hadn't been able to do since opening night which actually was almost 2 months ago.

Finally the press had left the couple alone as there were juicier stories out there and the whole Rufus thing was becoming old news now that he had been sentenced and they weren't getting a word out of the victims. Arriving at the stables still had a ghost town feel even with the renovators working hard it still had a eerie feel to the place. The renovators were actually putting up the new sign above the stables main gate when they arrived and Tifa was very pleased with the way the sign had turned out.

When they set out on their hack, Tifa took lead file with Indi and Cloud took the rear with Champ making Marlene and Harry in the middle so she couldn't well get left behind which was likely as Harry often would stop and eat. Tifa took them to down to the river just pass the cross country course where the horses hooves thunder the grass on the river bank and Tifa pushed Indi harder giving him a full workout that he hadn't had in weeks and little Harry behind was struggling to keep up but Marlene was still loving it and Champ well Cloud was fighting with him to keep behind the little grey pony. When they reached the end of the river they came back to walk almost suddenly and they slowly made their way back the stables.

Once the horses had their coolers on Tifa and Marlene made their way to the large indoor school that was going to hold the wedding in just a few days. The school had been out of use since the pair thought they should get married at the place they were reunited after so many years especially if they really wanted to prove that Rufus had no hold over them.

At the A end of the school the gates were opened and a soft red carpet was rolled out that stopped on the letter G in the middle of the school and there was a wooden trellis arch stood that was in the middle of being covered in flowers and ribbons and as for were the guests the few that were indeed invited they would take their seats on either side of the aisle on hay bales that had a soft white ribbon sitting on top that tied at the edge of the bales on the aisle.

"Oh wow Teef it's so pretty" Marlene sighed in awe at the arrangement of the school

"You really like it don't you?" Tifa smiled softly

"Yeah I do but there is one thing that's bugging me" Marlene pouted folding her arms across her chest

"And what's that?" Tifa mocked ever so slightly

"That the letters are still visible get flowers or ribbon over them they aren't very pretty" Marlene declared and when Tifa's eyes swept over the letter surrounding the school at various points and then back to Marlene

"I think your right" Tifa agreed the little girl nodded and then the left the school to find Cloud and let him know that more ribbon or flowers would be needed.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Marlene shouted as she spotted him walking to the office were a contracted has summoned him to sign yet more paper work

"What Marlene" Cloud ever so slightly smirked

"The school... for... your ... wed...wedding it's not...finished..yet" Marlene panted after running the short distance between them

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked raising an eye brow

"Marlene pointed out that the school doesn't look very pretty with the letters still there so she thought we should cover them up" Tifa explained as she caught up with the pair and rolling her eyes at Cloud , he had to cover up a smirk after all this had come from Marlene after all.

"Alright sounds good" Cloud did smirk, Marlene gave him the evils and the adults both burst out of laughing making the little girl pout and stamp her foot, the adults did try and stop their laughter but they just couldn't.

* * *

><p>AN it's not quite over yet 2 chapters left to go and I'm working on the squeal atm but slightly struggling with the plot atm but it will come with time hope you enjoy this chapter


	21. Chapter 21 White Wedding

Chapter 21

White Wedding

It was the day of the wedding and Denzel was settling in to his new home and he had been getting on well with the horse that Cloud and Tifa had given him and the young boy had taken quite a shine to the raven haired man that had taken him under his wing at the stables and the young kid really got on with him but Zack being always a cheery guy could make anyone laugh no matter how their day was going and it was he that had suggested that Denzel had a part in Cloud and Tifa's wedding after all the boy having responsibility seemed to have a positive effect on him so Cloud has asked him if he would be ring bearer and at first the boy had disagreed he hated the idea of having to wear a 'monkey' suit but he came around when he had been offered lessons on Cloud's Fenrir.

The stables were in chaos not only was it holding the wedding it's self but the reception after all it was big enough and it saved money so why not. Marlene was running around bossing as many people around as she could and had something to say on everything was even in the slightest bit wrong she had people correct it until she was completely happy with how it looked there was one instance where she had once guy mess around with a white ribbon that was tied in the bow until it was completely even and centred which took around 10 minutes to reach the girl's high level of satisfaction and Aerith and Tifa were the ones that were meant to be looking after her but since they were a little too busy getting their hair and makeup that the pair couldn't watch the little girl as everything they even moved an inch the stylist went mental at them.

The few guests that had been invited were seated already in the riding school sitting on hay bales covered in festive ribbon that Marlene had of coursed picked out.

When Cloud was at the altar with his best man Zack by his side the music from a small solo piano started playing softly and Marlene waltzed her way down the aisle throwing soft blue and white petals on the floor, Denzel followed and acted as if he was happy but as soon as he stood next to Zack he was already fiddling with his suit and couldn't wait until after the ceremony to change into his jeans and a shirt that he had brought with him. Then Aerith made her way down the aisle in her ocean blue dress and Zack had to suppress a laugh after all you didn't really see Aerith in anything but pink so of course Zack was going to laugh and when Aerith stood at the altar across from Zack the traditional bridal music started to chime from the piano and Barret and Tifa entered at the A end of the school and the guest stood as she glided down the aisle as her dress gently caressed the floor. She blushed with all eyes on her but she tried to keep her eyes focused on Cloud but they often wonder to the guests that were watching her.

She was smiling so brightly when Cloud reached out his hand for her and she gladly took it. Then the pastor began but Tifa nor Cloud really listened to what he was saying as they were locked in a glazed over stare at one another which had indeed caused the guests to snigger when they had to ask the pastor to repeat the vows and then again with the I dos and when Cloud was told he could kiss his bride that he didn't hesitate to peel back her veil and caressed her lips with his and the their hearts were beating so fast it was like wild horses hooves were thundering over the plains of a meadow, they broke away only when Barret had cleared his throat for a third time and the couple had blushed a tomato red as the guest had began a chorus of laughter before cheers and applause filled the air as Cloud and Tifa had finally been pronounced as husband and wife and they made their way back down the aisle together.

They stopped as they past Indi's stall and gave him a polo that Cloud had hidden in his suit pocket he nuzzled happily into the couple and when they left he snorted like he was actually happy the couple were officially together or he would be if he knew what was to come.

The reception was a hit people were dancing right into the early hours of the next morning and when the couple came to cut their cake Tifa had a mischievous look in her eyes as she picked up a rather large slice of the cake and crushed it all over Cloud's face getting some of the frosting in his hair but he did of course try to get his own back but Tifa squealed and jumped back saving her dress from being smothered in cake, Tifa giggled after that and pulled Cloud closer and kissed his soft lips that had the sweet taste of lemon frosting lingering on his lips.

When the couple left for their honeymoon to the Costa Del Sol, they weren't going for long though as there was still a large amount of work to be done on the stables that they had to supervise and while they were away that job was handed to Angeal as Zack and Aerith couldn't really be trusted not to change anything in the plans and boy did they protest this matter when it was brought up but Angeal had said something about giving input and that was just enough to settle his son down.

It was the sound of the waves gently crashing on the sands lulled the couple to sleep after a heated night of love, their clothes they travelled in discarded in a messy heap at the foot of the bed a thin sheet covered their bodies and Tifa rested her head against Cloud's bear chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around Tifa's waist as the land of nod called.

* * *

><p>AN this is the 2nd last chapter of this story the end is nigh well for this story but currently working on the squeal but it's giving me quite a bit of trouble at the minute and there will def be a delay with that story as I'm going to london in soon and won't be able to write or post anything really but on the plus side I have got plot ideas for it well now I do

I really wanted to add Denzel into this story as I had mentioned in a pervious chapter and in doing so though I wanted him to be a little affected by what he had been through so I wanted to add a postive spin on it by giving him some thing that would help the healing process as I myself find being around the horses helped me cope better when my dad passed away so once again drawing on my own experinces into this story.

The chapter may be short probley the shortest chapter of the story ever but it's really sweet and I'm glad at least for now that Cloud and Tifa have a happy ending


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

Epilogue

Several years had passed since Rufus had been brought to justice and Hojo had been found dead a victim of his own sick experiments and Cloud and Tifa well they had finally put it behind them and were getting on with their own lives.

"Hey was Arrow he behave?" Tifa asked as Cloud stepped into the stable's office,

"DADDY!" a little girl cried with blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like her father

"Hey princess did you behave for mummy" Cloud said lifting Nymph into his arms,

Nymph giggled and nodded her head, Cloud gave her a look as if to say I don't believe you

"Arrow was well just like his mother a handful" Cloud finally replied

"Do you think he will be ready by the time you know who turns 5?" Tifa asked gesturing to Nymph with a slight shake of her head

"I would think so anyway he does seem to love her" Cloud added Tifa nodded

They left the office then and made their way into the stables to find 'aunt' Aerith and 'uncle' Zack as they had offered to look after Nymph while the couple prepared for their comeback year at the Midgar Horse trails they had actually been invited to the event this year when the rumours surfaced of their return to the competition scene they had already been entered in the year that Rufus was sentenced but they had withdrawn their entry forms but it was just as well they did because after the couple had finally tied the knot it was only a few months after that that Tifa had found herself pregnant with Nymphadora so she had to abandon the following two years or so of competing and Indi was lame last year so still had to hold off and Cloud well he had wanted to compete but Ivy still needed trained up a bit and she needed time to have her foal, Arrow that in personality wise he was very like his mother but now Arrow was beginning training for the upcoming years so not only was this upcoming year the and it would mark Tifa's return to the world of competition as well as Cloud and Ivy's debut on the competition scene and by the looks of the team they had the trails in the bag.

"Aer Aer!" Nymph screeched seeing her aunt walking towards her and her parents, Aerith was once again dressed head to toe pink riding attire, the little girl wriggled in her father's arms so Cloud let her down and she ran to the women in pink giggling and although the little girl was the spitting image of her father she acted more like Marlene than her parents but she had spent a very large amount of time around Marlene and it was rubbing off on the girl.

Zack had closely followed behind Aerith who was flanked by a boy of around 17 now, his hair still covered his eyes in waves and his blue eyes even today still held sadness within them.  
>"Denzel" Tifa called and reached out to the boy bringing him in for a hug the boy grunted a little even after all this time he wasn't very comfortable about being hugged by one of the two women that took him in once he found himself alone after what Rufus did.<p>

When Denzel was finally free of Tifa's hold he rolled his eyes at Zack and the raven hair man had to suppress a grin otherwise he would no doubt be in trouble for later. Nymph gave her parents on last hug before they left to collect Indi and Ivy and start yet another hour or so training for the upcoming horse trails.

Ivy was snorting as Cloud mounted the black mare and once on she shook, Tifa giggled at the sight as Cloud fought to stay balanced and on board, but thankfully all that work without stirrups paid off as he could of easily found himself on the deck otherwise. They started with dressage working on the complex school movements and having the horse bend listen to all their riders' very subtle leg and hand aids and by the time the horses were back at the tie up they were once again dripping in sweat so placing the coolers on them they went to find their little girl and when they found her she was platting Arrow's mane under Aerith's instruction.

"Mummy Daddy!" she cried seeing her parents approach Arrow's stable.

"Nymph voice down" Tifa scolded

"Sworry mummy" Nymph pouted as Aerith undid the bolt letting Nymph out and run into to her father's arms

"So hows the training going?" Aerith asked replacing the bolt on Arrow's door

"Great they will be ready in time anyway it's what 2 days away?" Tifa shrugged trying to get her days right

"Yeah 2 days so tomorrow we have a lot of work to do before we travel tomorrow night then" Cloud sighed as Nymph played with his spiky hair.

Two days later Cloud and Tifa were waiting in the wings of the first arena to show off their own dressage set to music routine. Nymph was there in Marlene's arms watching as her father took to the arena to perform his routine set to music as he was Nymph was free of Marlene's hold insisting that she needed to see her mummy before she went on, Marlene nodded and let go of the little girl, Nymph ran up to her mother who was already on mounted on Indi, Indi pressed his nose into the little girl.

"Mummy I need the potty" she half cried

"Well get Marlene to take you okay" Tifa smiled at her little girl leaning down to give her hand a squeeze, Nymph nodded and ran off back to Marlene but when she arrived at the point where she was sure she had last seen Marlene the older girl wasn't there she couldn't find her so she made her way back to her mum but suddenly she was grabbed and taken into the shadows.

Cloud finished his routine of a score of 89 which had put him in 3rd place so far and as he exited the arena he paused by Tifa, Ivy snorted a little as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tifa finished her routine just a point ahead of Cloud and it wasn't until Marlene had come running up to them with tears in her eyes they realised something was wrong.

"Marlene what's wrong" Tifa asked anxiety and dread already starting to take hold

"Nymph's gone" Marlene cried burying her face into Tifa's side

"What do you mean Nymph's gone?" Cloud demanded dread building in his heart

"She's gone she went to see Tifa and then she never returned" Marlene sobbed

"I told her to return and have you take her to the bathroom" Tifa declared her voice filled with fear.

Nymph was gone her parents were filled with distress and they couldn't do much about it they had the grooms take the horses back to their stalls for the weekend as Cloud and Tifa started on their search for their daughter.

* * *

><p>AN It's finally over now well until the squeal Hooves Thunder the skies :D so not goodbye it's just the beginning of a new story that is in the process all though I'm having some writers block at the minute sadly hopefully it will clear as I have plot ideas but just no good way to write them in.

Nymph is my character and well I couldn't come up with a better name and I actually really like this name now and she does have a big part to play in the upcoming squeal really proud of myself for actually finishing this story. Arrow if you haven't figured it out is Ivy's son and I hoping to add him in more in the squeal but so far I have not managed. Finally I will leave you with the question who Nymph away from her parents?

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed or faved this story it means a lot to me. sends huggles to everyone that has


	23. Chapter 23 Ghost Hooves one shot

Ghost Hooves

As the moon began to fill the sky the air began to chill as a mist rolled over the hills that surround 7th Heaven Stables, Cloud and Tifa were spending the night at the stables with their three year old daughter Nymph as Honey had showing signs that she was about to foal out of the several board mares. The night sadly was a cold one and Tifa had insisted that Nymph wear her mittens but she was refusing to she didn't see why she should wear them after all her parents weren't so why should she?

They were sat in the office with a webcam link set up and the little girl currently was sat playing with some toy horses on the rug as her mother was sorting out some paper work for some upcoming stable management lesson as her father keep his eyes darting between the camera and the girl.  
>"Nymph?" Cloud suddenly asked when he noticed that she was throwing the horses around rather than play with them nicely.<p>

"Sworrry daddy" Nymph said lowering her head in shame, tears almost beginning to shine in her eyes

"Oh Nymph come here" Cloud said reaching his arms out to her, she lifted her head and smiled before running to her father's outstretched arms and jumping into his lap. She giggled as Cloud started to tickle her.  
>"Daddy that tickles" she cried and with her girlish giggles, Tifa had turned around and a bright smile light up her still young face. She placed the paper work down on the desk not caring that it became mixed up, she crossed the short distance and placed herself on the edge of the chair and rested her head against Cloud's shoulder as he continue to 'torture' her, Tifa glanced at Cloud and saw the questioned she had silently asked answered in his returned gaze and with that she joined Cloud in the tickle torture that Nymph had found herself victim to.<p>

When Nymph was finally freed of the tickle torture, it was time that she went to bed which she began to protest.

"But I won't see Honey foal" she pouted

"Yes you will we'll wake you when it's time but if you don't sleep a certain little girl won't be getting her pressies or be able to stay awake to ride tomorrow" Tifa teased.

"Alright Mommy" she sighed as she ran to her dad to give him a hug goodnight, Cloud was already sat on the couch that had been turned into Nymph's bed for the night with Arrow the stuffed pony that was named after Ivy's son.

"Night Daddy" she yawned as she took Arrow into her arms and climbed into the waiting sleeping bag.

"Daddy read me a story" Nymph started as she got she settled down into her sleeping bag.

"Alright how about the ghost horse?" Cloud asked

"Yeah!" Nymph cried

"Are you sure?" Tifa mouthed

"She'll be fine" Cloud mouthed back beckoning Tifa with his eyes and she quickly joined Cloud at the couch, but not before turning the laptop towards them so they could still keep an eye on Honey even though it looked like she was a little while away from foaling.

Tifa sat in Cloud's lap as Nymph reached out her hand and Tifa clasped her hand in hers as Cloud began the story.

"It was a dark cold night and on the wind horses hooves could be heard running on the wind, and as the horse passed our stables it called out to the horses of the yard but none returned it as they couldn't hear him but we could, the horse whinny from the hills above us and then hooves were thundering on the winds again and each night the horse could be heard whinnying before galloping off again."

"So what did you do?" Nymph cut in

"Well we went to stake out this horse as we were sure it wasn't one of our horses so your uncle Zack, Aunt Aerith, your mother and I decided to camp out on the hills to see if a ghost horse did exist but we had been stupid, we decided to go on a night that it was cold, a frost had settled on the ground and a cold wind blew and the rain began to pour and all we had brought with us were a couple of sleeping bags, some soup, a tent, flash lights and a few other things. So that night we waited until we could hear the hooves on the wind and when we did we looked out of the tent into the cold air and on the wind we could see a ghost like horse galloping towards us, it's hooves barely touched the ground and it looked like it was riding the wind, your aunt shirked and dived under the sleeping bag, uncle Zack began to suck his thumb" Cloud had to stop then as Nymph began laughing at the thought of her uncle sucking his thumb when he was scared. "And as for your mother she grabbed my arm so hard I thought it would drop off, the horse did look ghost like when it first appeared but when it came closer it looked real and wild, the horse again reared and whinny before disappearing again but it looked as if the horse was running just into the fog, so the following night your mother and I returned to the site where we had seen it the night before, I believed it was a wild horse you see not a ghost horse so I had convinced your mother to come along with me as I tried to capture the so called ghost horse.

That night as we waited for the horse in the cold I stood with a head collar and a small amount of apple chaff in my hand ready to temp the horse and as it appeared through the mist we could feel our breaths catch in the night air. The horse wasn't overly scared as it did indeed approach us"

"And then what happened" Nymph cried eagerly

"Well it had caught the scent of the apple chaff and by the looks of it, the horse was rather underweight so it came easily and even grazed out of my hand after it stared us down for several seconds before it trusted us enough to try eating out of my hand and as it did I very carefully wrapped the lead rope around the horse's neck and fixed the head collar into position, gingerly we lead the horse towards the stables and when we got inside it was clear why the horse looked so ghostly it was a stark white bu..." Cloud was cut off when Nymph interrupted

"But Daddy you said there is no such thing as a white horse their grey"

"That's right Nymph I did say that silly daddy right? Mummy?" Cloud teased slightly playfully slapping his head with his hand.

"Yes Daddy is silly" Tifa agreed mockingly

"Okay enough with teasing daddy let's get on with the story okay" Cloud paused then just to make sure neither of his two favourite girls where going to say anything else on the matter and they remained silent so Cloud continued the story.

"So the horse was a stark white colour but it did have a slight dapple effect and it's legs were caked in mud but it was clear as crystal how underweight the horse was, it's ribs were almost sticking out so there was no way that horse was going back in the wild, do you know which horse that is Nymph?" Cloud asked

"Um is it Smokey?" Nymph grinned positive she knew.

"It is indeed now go to sleep we'll wake you when it's time alright" Cloud whispered, Nymph settled down and immediately she was pulled into the land of nod.

"Sleeping like an angel" Tifa sighed resting her head on Cloud's lap as he ran his fingers mindlessly through her hair as his eyes kept watch on the screen for any signs of Honey foaling but he glanced at Nymph with Tifa's words and she was indeed sleeping like an angel, her little arms wrapped tightly around her cuddly horse that rested on her chest as the sound of her soft breathing filled the room.

An hour later and Honey was showing.

"Nymph honey it's time wake up" Tifa softly said trying to wake her with a gentle shake, Nymph woke almost immediately and as she sat up she rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Mummy?" she questioned still sleepily

"It's time sweetheart Honey's about to foal" Tifa smiled and Nymph removed the sheets and slowly got up. Cloud shook his head he knew Nymph was still too young to really be up and witnessing it but she had begged her parents to see one after Marlene had witnessed Pretty's foaling last year and had told the two and half year old everything she wanted to see one too. So Cloud scooped his half asleep daughter into his arms and carried her down to the stables with Tifa following close behind.

Nymph watched in awe as the foal emerged and hit the soft bedding of the stall, the foal still looked a bit gruesome but Nymph was fixed she couldn't take her eyes of it, the foal was beginning to be cleaned by Honey when Nymph suddenly called out what it's name should be.

"Ghost, Mummy, Daddy can we can cal it Ghost?" she begged, her parents gave her an odd look and then glanced at the foal and suddenly they could see why she picked the name, the horse was born almost black but on its hind quarters there was a large light grey almost white patch that had a resemblance to a ghost.

"Alright Ghost it is but you madam off to bed now okay you can probably meet Ghost in the morning alright and just think how jealous the children at Nursery will be to hear that you saw Ghost being born" Cloud smiled

"Okay Daddy" she yawned

Cloud and Tifa tucked their daughter back into the couch made bed and then as Cloud went to check with Yuffie that everything was alright, Tifa prepared their sleeping arrangements for that night and when Cloud returned Tifa pulled him towards her and encased his lips in his.

"You know I wish you didn't make me look so cowardly in front of our daughter while you told that story" Tifa scolded struggling to keep her smirk of her face

"And what are you going to do about it" Cloud shrugged acting all big and uncaring but also struggling to hide his grin.

"Well I'm going to have to think of a suitable punishment for you then" Tifa teased

"Oh I quiver with fear" Cloud practically laughed but managed to hold back

"Oh you will" Tifa retorted also having to hold back her laughter. Cloud tried to make up for it then and there with pulling Tifa into his arms and kissing her softly but Tifa shifted in his arms so her back was turned on him and she rested her head on his chest and allowed sleep to pull her in as did Cloud when he could see Tifa's breathing slowing to a gentle rhythm.

* * *

><p>This is just a one shot for the Hooves Thunder the HeartSkies that I'm working on, this one is all about Cloud and Tifa's daughter wanting a bed time story as she has to go to sleep whilst her parents are on foaling duty. it's set around a year - year and half before the events of Hooves Thunder the Skies. Also I totally realised I hadn't actaually well not that I can recall wrote the bet sence that happened back in Chapter 11, I don't think I wrote a winner as such (can't mind its almost 1am so I can be forgiven for not knowing) so I may just write a chapter about the bet


End file.
